The way I am is Who I am
by Kur-Kag88
Summary: Kagome is about to go to war in Federal Era, how will it turn out, where did shippo go, and later will she learn to love again. KagKur please review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

This is my first Fanfiction story so please be nice. Oh yeah and please review.

* * *

There's a girl with long black silky hair, with white creamy skin and deep blue sea eyes. She had a 6 point red star on her forehead, and purplish blue stripe marks on her cheeks. She also had 5 tails, 3 red and 2 blue, signaling her power, and strength. She was wearing a red and blue fighting kimono. The young woman appeared to be around 17 years of age. Her name was Kagome, and she is a demon miko.

As to how, her mother was a miko and mated with a Ice Kitsune demon. When a miko mates with a demon, they form full blooded demon children, instead of half-demons. Her father was disguised has a human because he no longer wanted to live in the Reiki realm, so he lived in the ningeikai realm. His name was Takashi. As years passed he found a human miko, her name was Sakura. They fell in love and had 2 children, Kagome and Souta. As being full blooded demons their parents put spells to disguise the children. So when they become of age they would revile their true selves.At the age of 7 kagomes father passed away do to a car crash. Sakura decided to keep her childrens secret until the age of 17.

Kagome soon turned 17 and from there found out about her demonself, but also keep the spell on for disguise on so others would think she is a demon. As time passed she mastered her powers on her own. Her federal companions knew of her secret. But she only change into her demonself when she was in trouble. Kagome has also mastered swordsmanship, combat fighting, and speed, as well as strength. She can cast spells and put up barriers.

Kagome was looking at the night sky, it was clear and the stars were out. She turned her head to see her Federal Companions. A young women with long brownish-black hair and brown eyes was sitting on the ground. She was wearing her black and pink fighting kimono, her name was Sango, cleaning her Hiraikotsu, she had her neko pet and companion Kilala, of to left of her was another person, a male. With puprlish-black short hair and purple eyes, he was wearing his monk robe. He was just sitting on the ground concentrating, about what was coming, his name was Miroku. To the back of him, sitting in the God Tree was a Hanyou, with long silver hair, amber eyes, puppy ears and fangs. He was wearing a clothes the color of fire. His eyes were close, but he seemed to be searching for something, and waiting.

Kagome looked down at the child demon in her arms. He had orange and red hair, with green apple eyes and a fluffy tail. He appeared to be about 5 years old. He turned to look in her eyes," You have to go soon don't you." He was clutching onto her Kimono," Your going to come back right", he tried not to cry. She held him tight to her chest. She didn't want to make a promise that she had no control of. "I'll see you in the morning and you'll be sitting Inuyasha because he'd hit me and everything will be back to normal, right mommy." He asked, crying at the same time.

She had to be strong, what she was doing was to protect him and the others. She stared at her companions for help, but they to had nothing to say. They were doing this for other reasons too. Sango was doing this for her village and to get her brother back. Miroku as well was doing this because of his curse, and Inuyasha because of his dead lover.

Kagome to had her reasons, the lost of her family. About 3 months ago she went home only to find her family dead. Her mother's body was on the ground in the kitchen, her greandfather's was outside in the garden. Her brother was at a friends at the time so he didn't see anything. The police repoted it but came up with nothing, but Kagome knew better. She knew it was him, his scent was every where, in the shrine, in the well. But how would the police know they were only humans. Kagome has not gotten over the grief. Since she is of age 18 she inherited everything. Even her mother's and grandfather's life insurence. Taking care of her brother and shippo and her federal companions was her # one priority now but first she had to deal with someone else first. She now had a reason to despise the evil hanyou.

Kagome turned her head and came face to face with tall man, with silver hair and the same amber eyes as Inuyasha. "Its time be prepared. I'm rounding up everyone else. You know where you need to be, I suggest you hurry." He looked at the same Kitsune and then turned back to her. "We need you in the front", and walked away.

Kagome turned her attention back to the her kitsune pup. She settled him on the ground, and said, " I'm sorry shippo but I have to do this. We have to stop him before he hurts more people." She looked at him and could see tears rolling down his cheeks. " I want you to grow up and not have to fear something like him roaming around. I'm doing this for the future, for your future." She knelt down and whiped his tears away. " No matter what happens I need you to be brave ok." He shook his head will tears cotinued to fall.

_Remember shippo, I love you and always will. Be good and don't get into too much trouble. _She held him one last time. " Remember what ever happens you can always talk to me. Just remember when you talk to the sky I'll hear everything, and that I love you, you'll be in my heart." _I'm sorry_, and then he was sleeping. Kagome said a small spell, there was a light that surrounded shippo and then he was gone. She looked down at where shippo just layed. She knew she had to be strong, she didn't know if she were to survive, but dang it she would try for shippo. _When this is over shippo, I'll come for you I pomise. Then we can be a real family._

She turned and walked out of the small hut. Walking to were everything would fold out tonight. The battle will begin, and there was no turning back for anything.

* * *

Now I knew this is a little short but I have the next chapter ready in a few days. It will be about the battle, and who will win and when will kagome go back home and exactly where is shippo. I'll have that in the next couple of chapters later.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Now this chaptor is again going to be short but the next will be longer I promise.

* * *

It seems that the battle was soon to begin. You could see the plain, it was just a flat land with grass, rocks and small flowers trying to sprout. Who would have thought this would soon be a battle field. Eveything was ready, as well as everyone else.

As Kagome stood looking at were she knew the war would begin. She knew that it would be a long battle and she didn't know the out come of it. But she knew that no matter what Naraku was going to be destroied. She would make sure personally that he went down.

If you looked you could see thousands of people standing behind Kagome. They were her friends, her companions, her allies, and they were here and ready. They were different kinds of demons, half-demons, and humans alike. They were women and men, ready to go to battle. She knew why they were here. She helped them, allied with them, and along the way become friends. Because she knew the torment, the loneliness, the hatred, that Naraku conflicted on them. So here they were ready to end it all.

She was caught in the moment, remembering how it all folded out. How she can to the Federal era, how the Shikon no Tama broke. How she meet Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, her little pup Shippo, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kaede, and many other important people to her. The experience and knowledge she learned along the way. How along the journey she collected over one third of the jewel will Naraku had the rest. She knew that she had to get the rest from him in order to restore the Shikon no Tama.

And here she stood ready for it to begin.

She turned her head to see Sango. She was ready and already had her weapon, then she looked at Miroku he was on the left side of Sango. He turned his head to look at Kagome in the eye, and nodded his head signaling he was ready, but stopped and held up his hand signaling to hold for a moment. He then made his hands move down something soft and curvey. The next moment he had his hand on his cheek with a very large red imprint. Well Sango banged him on the head with her Hiraikotsu. She said something but Kagome didn't notice she had her attention on Inuyasha, He was sitting on the ground with his arms and legs folded. To the side of him Sesshomaru stood aware of the fact that Kagome was trying to get Inuyasha's attention with eye contact. So he smacked Inuyasha upside the head. Inuyasha jumped to his feet yelling at Sesshomaru about what his problem was. Then Sesshomaru pointed to Kagome, Inuyasha quieted down and waited for her to speak.

" The sun is soon to rise, are you all prepared." She asked every one that was in the front with her. They all nodded their heads, she moved her head to the horizen were you would see thousands of demons marching, flying, or slithering on the ground. In the front you could see Naraku leading his demon attachments and reincarnations.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and he knew what she was thinking. He took out his Toukijin and held it out pointing in Narakus direction. "It is time, here we stand and ready to bring down that filthy, disgraceful of a hanyou. He will be brought down by us. Remember your training, remember we may die, remember why we are doing this, for our future, for our lands and for us." And with that they were off.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours and hours have passed. You could see accross the land, there was blood everywhere. Bodys of people were scattered, they were either dead or where injured. You could still see people fighting, others trying to survive, will the others were helping the injured.

Accross the land you could see a purple-bluish light collide with blackish-blue light, debri was flying in every direction. Two small figures where fighting each other. They were moving at the same speed, attacking at the same time.

Kagome was trying her hole might to bring Naraku down, but he seemed to be lossing no energy. She was panting at the time will looking into his dark brown eyes, she was kneeled on the ground will holding her sword in one hand. He had cuts and bruises from fighting with her, his clothes were torn, he had his hands to the side of his body standing still, then a second later he vanished. Kagome searched the hole area, she still smelt him, then he was right behind her.

" How does it feel little miko, to see your friends die infront of you. To be betrayed by the one you love. How does it feel to have your family die by me. Do you hate me, do you fight for revenge, do you really want to die by me like everyone else." He pulled her hair hard, wrapped his left arm around her neck. He nuzzled his nose into her hair, then threw her on the ground. " Does it hurt knowing your going to lose, that there is no one else, that your useless, you can't even save your own friend."

Kagome just layed there on the ground, remembering.

_They were only fighting for only a couple of hours. Kagome was fighting along side of Sesshomaru. The were battling strong demons at the same time. Then there was a scream from behind her. Kagome turned her head to the back of her to see in slow motion Sango flying backwords, then slamming hard into a giant rock. Kagome hurried to her fallen friend. She scanned her friends injury, there were small cuts, her black and pink fighting kimono was torn. But there was a dagger in the middle of her stomach. Kagome removed the dagger, and Sango winced. She looked in to Kagomes eyes and she know that her time was soon. Another dagger came flying pass Kagomes head, she turned and was shock to see who threw it. _

_There with tensusaiga in one hand and many other knives in the other was Inuyasha. Beside him with the bow and arrow ready to shot was Kikyo. You could see Inuyasha's amber eyes where hollow, they seemed to be empty, as if he wasn't himself. Then ran full speed toward them. Kagome picked up Sango bridal style, and ran at top speed. _

_Kagome couldn't believe it, Inuyasha attacked Sango and was trying to attack her to. She remembered that Inuyasha was acting weird before the battle but she didn't think anything of it, just that maybe he was nervous. She rememebered asking him if he was ok, and he just said feh and jumped into a tree. She should have known that he was messing around with Kikyo. But why hasn't she smelt anything on him. She was running throw the field looking to seat Sango down so she could heal her friend. Then she seen a red blur around her then Inuyasha appeared in front of her. _

_She stared into his hollow eyes, and asked "Why would you betray us, why would you attack your comrade, what has gotten into you. I thought you wanted to kill Naraku instead you stand by that dead clay pot bitch and take her side. I thought we were more then that. I thought you loved me." She yelled the last part, trying not to let herself cry. She loved this Hanyou, she would have done anything just to be with him. Instead he went to Kikyo, and switched sides. Did he not feel anything for her? Did he not know that he was hurting his friends. The ones that stayed by his side in his time of need, the ones that fought along side him, and help protect him._

_Inuyasha just stood there, looking at Kagome as if she was nobody important. " I love Kikyo and no one else. I don't need you or the others. Once Naraku has the rest of the jewel he will make me a full blood demon, and make Kikyo human. But first she needs the rest of her soul." With the end of that he attacked. Just as he was about to reach her. Something stopped him and he went flying in the air falling to the ground. _

_Kagome setted up the barrier, she seated Sango on the ground. She was panting hard, and it seemed hard for her to breath. Her face was pale and her skin was loosing its color. She seemed to be shaking. She stared into Kagome's eyes, " I'm sorry I'll be going so soon. I promised you that this wouldn't happen, but it did." She closed her eyes for a second then stared of into the battle field. " please do me a favor." She asked Kagome, "Will you please tell him my true feeling. Tell him that I love him and that no matter what I'll be watching over him." She sighed then looked to where the body of her brother layed. " Tell him that kohaku forgave me and that I'm going to a better place be to be with them. Where I can finally be happy, that I won't have to suffer anymore. Will you please tell him Kagome." She said_

_" No I can heal you, let me heal you. Why are you giving up so fast, why are you willing to so fast and not put up a fight." Kagome yelled at the same time crying._

_Sango smiled will wiping the tears away with her hand. She was breathing harder now, trying to not cy too. " Because I know its my time, please Kagome, tatke care of him, and you too. Destroy Naraku and go back to shippo, your all he has left." She knew she didn't have enought time left. She took out Hiraikotsu from behind her, and gave it to Kagome. " I want you to have this, please take care of it and Kilala. I love you, sister and please tell Miroku that I love him too." And with that she took her last breath and then her body went limp in Kagomes arms. _

_Kagome couldn't believe it, here in her own arms layed the body of her sister, the person that was there for her in her time of need. The person that sided with her to defeat Naraku and get her brother back, dead. She culdn't take it anymore she letted the tears fall. She tried with her might to heal her but it was to late. Kagome turned around and could see Inuyasha trying to get back up._

_She layed Sango on the ground and ran to find Miroku, she had to tell him. She ran throught the battle field, attacking less demons at the same time. She stopped for a second and scanned the area, then she found him. He was with Kaede helping the injured, his wrobs were torn, he had deep cuts on his body and on his face. But he seemed to be holding up. She walked up behind him will he was bandaging a falling demon. He turned his head, and looked at her, his eye brow rose. He stood up and limped to Kagome, but then fell, lucky she caught him. She settled him down on the ground. _

_" Kagome-sama what are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be in the battle field with Sango and Sesshomaru." He said will looking around for Sango. Then he turned his attention to her, and could see her eyes where red and puffy has if she were crying. He didn't understand, usually Kagome held in her feelings when something like this happen, she would only cry if. No he didn't want to believe it, it couldn't of happen, did it? She seemed to have read his mind because she nodded her head as more tears rolled down her cheeks and falled to the ground. _

_She throw her body at him, knowing he needed the same comfort she needed too. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body to him, will putting his head into her hair, crying. They seemed to have stayed like that for a mere second, before she was pulled away from him by force. She went flying backwords and hit the ground hard, she got up fast and could see Inuyasha holding Miroku's body in the air by his throut. Miroku was struggeling to get free but Inuyasha's grip harden. _

_Kagome took out her sword and ran full speed at Inuyasha and slashed him. He immediately released his hold oh Miroku, and turned to Kagome. " Do you possibly think that you can stop me, your weak. You can't even save your own friend and here your trying to save another. You gave up on Shippo and sent him somewhere else, and you also couldn't save your family. What could you possible do to me." He said will laughing at the same time. " You would never hurt me." He walked to where Kagome stood." Would you Kagome." He pulled her towards his chest, " Don't you want to be with me," he ran his hands throw her hair. Then push her to the ground, " I forgot your not Kikyo," he said will laughing. He slapped her hard against the face, then pounched her in the stomach. " How does it feel, to have the love of your life, hurt you physically." He knelt down to were she layed. " You wouldn't dare to hurt me." He got up and started to walk away from here to were Kikyo watched the whole scene. _

_Kagome had enough, she had enough of being put down by a stupid Hanyou, the person she gave her whole heart too. She was going to end it, she was going to her him just like he hurt her. She started to get up and once she stood she knew what she was going to do. She gathered up her energy and formed it into a bow and arrow. She seated her sights on her target and released it. It went flying throw the air with such force that when it hit its target she went falling backwords towards the ground._

_Inuyasha stood rooted to the ground, watching in slow motion a purifying arrow flew towards Kikyo fast and hit her in the heart, if she had one. Kikyo fell to the ground and perished to dust. Inuyasha had tears streaming down his face, and turned towards Kagome. " Why you bitch," and ran at her full force. But when he went to attack her he stopped in mid air. He coughed up blood, he looked towards his stomach to see Kagomes sword run right threw him. She pulled it out and he fell to the ground on his stomach. _

_" Your wrong, I am not weak." She looked at Inuyasha one more time before turning around and walking away. " Oh and Inuyasha," he looked at her back that was facing him, " That wound was made by my sword, which was made fron my tooth. My teeth hold miko poison. Since your half demon its poison is in you blood. You have less then 10 minutes to live, and I regret nothing." With that she walked to Miroku, helped him up to his feet and walked away feeling only remorce for him. _

_Kagome had enough she didn't feel anything for what she did. He killed Sango, went to Kikyo, almost killed Miroku and betrayed ther friendship. No she felt nothing._

_She walked Miroku to where Kaede was taking care of the injured. She settled him down on a rock, and said. " I have to go, I'll come back. I need to make sure that Naraku is really gone." She got back up but was stopped when a hand grabed hers. She looked at Miroku._

_" You better come back." _

_She smiled will inside she felt nervous. She held on to his hand and brought it up to her face. Nodded her head and then went on her way to find Naraku._

Here she was at that moment on the ground thinking. She couldn't give up, she had to destroy him. Just as she was about to get back up. A ball of energy came flying towards her, she had little time to react before it hit her. She waited for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes and there right in front of her stood Sesshomaru, who blocked the energy ball from hitting her. His body was standing over her's gaurding her from any more hits. His hair was a mess. He had severe wounds that were bigger then a normal hand, he had long large gashes over his body, he was still bleeding. He opened his eyes and looked at her, then feel to the ground.

_NO!_

She was angry, she was the one to be protecting herself instead Sesshomaru putted himself in harms way. She was raged, her power was flaming. She turned into her demon self, at that moment, surprising Naraku. Her blackish-blue hair growing a good foot down her back. The way her red 6 point star showed on her forehead, her purple marks appeared on her cheeks. The way her teeth grew to fangs, and how her tails just magically appeared out of no where. Her fighting Kimono appeared the same but her hole body was glowing blue color.

She seemed to have grown more power, she held her sword in her left hand and charged at Naraku. He tried to block the attack but was thrown backwards. He landed on his feet. He looked at Kagome and could tell she pissed. Her eyes were sparking a red flame of heat, her scent smelt of courage and determination. Her body was postured perfectly, ready to fight. She held her sword the way a real person knew how to use it. Yes now was the time to see who will win.

She ran at Naraku, full speed and slashed him. He fell to the ground on one knee, with blood running down his right arm. She ran at him again, and he blooked her attack with his tentacles that appeared infront of her. They also came from behind, and slammed against her back making her fly forward hitting the ground face first. She got back up fast, spitted the dirt out that was in her mouth held her sword infront of her and charged. As he stood his ground he brought up his tentacle to block her attack. She slashed right thru them and ran around him in circles. She said a spell and then disappeared infront of him. He search but could not find her, then he felt a sword run right thru his back. He turned his head and came face to face with Kagome. She pulled her sword out, then flow back. The rest of his body did a half a spin, just as she was about to land on the ground, he had more tentacles after her. All she was doing was running.

She had to come up with a plan. Her powers were growing weak, if she had the rest of the jewel then maybe Naraku would grow weak. Because it seemed he was getting his energy from it. Just as she was running into another part of the field she came across Naraku caught up with her. She stood still, her hair flowing with the wind, her clothes seemed to be dancing, will her face posed determination. She had her hand gripped on the sword. He too, stood still, his clothes wear torn he had a big gash in his back with blood coming out. His right arm had a huge cut. He had dry blood on his cloths and his hair was mess.

She held her sword she called upon more power. You could see her hair flying in every direction as her power grew stronger. She opened her eyes and stared at Naraku. He appeared to be scared of her, what her powers would do. She smirked, she called thru her body the rest of the jewel. It rept right out of Naraku's chest and flying to her hands. She closed her left hand and opened it again to reveal a whole Shikon no Tama. Then it disappeared right into her chest. She gathered all of her power into one huge blue ball and sent it hurdelling towards Naraku. He tried to move away from the attack but this time it seemed he couldn't. Kagome said a spell so he couldn't move. Once the ball hit his body, he turned to ashes.

Kagome ran to Sesshomaru's side. Kagome held onto him as if he was her life line. He rubed circles around her back trying to comfort her. Her body was glowing a purple, and then he felt her trying to heal him. But nothing happened. She was crying harder now, because she knew that what hurt him was the attack he took for her. **There is no use crying now, whats done is done.**

She shook her head._ I need to heal you._

_**Dont be foolish you don't have enough energy. **_

Kagome now had more tears coming down her precious face falling onto her fallen comrade, her dear friend.

_I can't loose you too. Please don't leave me, think about Rin, what will she do without her father._

_**She has you know, she can have a mother that will take care of her and give her the attention only a mother would give. I leave her in your care. Please I ask you only this. Please take care of yourself too.**_

And with that he took his last breath, and his eyes closed.

Kagome stayed in the same spot witch seemed like hours just crying on Sesshomaru's armor. She looked around the battle field and could see thousands of demons and humans dead. She got up from her spot and stared at her friend. How could he die, he was the great Inu-Youkai, Lord of the West. The Great Cold hearted Demon.

Kagome stood there. She used to much of her powers, she didn't know if she was going to make it but she knew some way she had to. For Rin, Miroku and shippo. She had to get back to them, they were all she had left. She made her way back to were Kaede and Miroku were. Will carrying Sesshomaru, she would have a nice buriel for him, and for Sango, as well as Kohaku.

Kagome stood still, she felt faint and couldn't see straight then she meet the dark. All she remember before falling to the darkness was a cat demon and a human.

* * *

Now how was that I know kind a chessy. but if anyone can probably tell me what they would like in the next chapter. Or maybe how i can Improve please review. Next chapter will be about her bringing Miroku Rin and Kilala to the future and excatly where is shippo find out in the next chapters oh and later she will be


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Kagome stood still, looking at three seperate different burrials, they were set on fire, and the flames were high. It was night out and the sky was clear just like it was when it all started. Her hair was flying with the wind, she had tears rolling down her face. Her she was saying goodbye to people that were precious to her. People that have became family to her, people that she can no longer talk to. People that couldn't touch or hold her, or comfort her in her time of need. No, they were gone.

She was wearing a red and blue kimono, that reached to her feet, she was in her demon form. In the middle between her legs was a little girl about the age of 6, wearing a purple kimono. She had midnight-blue hair with silver highlights that went down to her back, she had a long tail that reached the gournd, she had fox like ears on her head. Her eyes were blue with a hint of amber, along with her fangs and claws. On her forhead was the sign of the cresentmoon and had purple marks on her cheeks. She also had the 6 point red star in the middle of the cresent moon.

She held her grip tight around Kagomes legs, she had tears coming down her face, her cheeks were red. She burried her face in to her mothers kimono. She held on tighter, hugging her mothers legs as if she were too, disappear. She felt her mother kneel down and hug her back. Her mother was a strong women. Even thought she was not her birth mother, she still was her mother.

When Kagome got back from the war, she told Rin about Sesshomaru. That he died saving her, and that he was a hero. She also told her that he loved her very much. But Rin was so mad that she dashed away from Kagome into Inuyashas forest. She ran and ran and ran until her little feet got tired. She feel to the ground from running to much, she pounded the ground mad at him for leaving her. For leaving her when no one else would take her. But she was wrong, Kagome came running after her. fell on the ground beside her and held her, just like a mother would do to her child. She letted Rin hit her, yell at her and even cry. Then when she calmed down she asked, " Who will take care of me now. No body wants me, I'm just a pest just like Jaken says I am. Only Daddy loved me, only he showed me what a real parent is. I have no one else."

And with that Kagome held her tighter, " Your wrong, I love you, and from now on I'll be your mother." Rin robed her watery eyes and looked up at Kagome.

" You will?" She asked hoping she didn't hear wrong.

Kagome nodded her head, of course she would. This little girl reminded her of herself. She knew what it was to think no one wanted her. That she was alone, and had no one that loved her. She would adopt Rin and bring her with her to the future. Where they all could start a new life, and become a family. Altought Sesshomaru already adopted her, she was only a Hanyou because there was not another to fill in the other half. So when Kagome adopts her she will be hers and Sesshomaru's child, and will be a full blooded demon, half inu-youkai and half kitusne.

Many people have came to the ceremony, to give their thanks to their fallen comrades. They were also giving their gratittude to the familys, and their thanks to Kagome, for her bravery of destroying Naraku. They letted her know that she was a strong women and that they were happy she was ok.

Miroku was standing infront of Sango's body. He watched with sad eyes as they set her burial on fire. He watched the flames as they danced around, remembering the past. How she fought with such passion and courage, how she committed everyday looking for Naraku just to get her only living sibling back. How her eyes would look at him with such warmth that lighted his heart on fire. Just what was happening to her right now. He couldn't look, talk, or touch her. She was beyond his reach now. What was he going to do now. Kagome asked him to go with him to the future. Maybe he would go just to start over. That what she would of wanted, for him to live the rest of his life without worry, or suffering, and to look after Kagome. Kagome was the only person he had left now. He would go to the future and look after her just to make sure she was ok. Because she seemed to be the person suffering more.

He turned his head to look at the scence of Kagome holding Rin as both of them cried for them loved ones. Kagome was strong women, how she made it this far, only she know. But still he knew she was fragile on the inside. Broken, becasue her love betrayed them, switched sides and killed her sister, right infront of her. He couldn't blame her for killing Inuyasha, she had to do what was right, and there she was letting all her hurt out hanging onto life thru this little girl that she had to take care of. Also the fact she had to go back to Shippo and her brother.

He walked to where Kagome was, it was night and they haven't had enough sleep since she returned from battle. She was still not will. He walked and helped her up, and helped steady her balance, then lead her and Rin into the small hut, where they could rest.

He settled Kagome on the ground of the hut, then went off to the other side of the room to settle down for rest. He got into his sleeping bag and watched as Rin got into the same as Kagome and snuggled into her body for warmth and comfort. He watched as the two went into a deep sleep. Kagome's chest rose up and down as she sleeped, he knew she was tired. Who wouldn't be she was battling a long battle, even if she was in her demon form. _Your all I have left Kagome. No matter where you go I'll go to, your my family. _He thought of the future, what was it like, will he like being there. He would find out soon. Because tomarrow she planned on leaving, and they will be going home. He then fell asleep will thinking.

Kagome wake up the next morning, she looked down to see Rin in her demon form, sleeping peacefully in her arms. She was glad she was sleeping because for the past couple of days she seemed to be tired, because she would have nightmares and always find her way to Kagome and sleep with her. She turned her head to see Miroku cooking breakfest, he turned and stared for a moment then got up and made his way towards her.

" I've decided, I'm going with you." She looked up at him with a big smile, and hugged him. She let go and stared at him in the eyes. " Your the only family I have left, and there is no reason for me to stay in the past, and plus she would want me to look after you." With that he got up and went to finish making the food.

Kagome moved Rin so that she wouldn't wake her. She got up and went outside of the small hut. It was a beautiful day, a few clouds in the sky but the sun was out. It looked to be about 10 in the morning. She would and take a walk. As she was walking to where the garden was she pasted her friends burial. She walked to where Sango's burial was, she knelt down and robed the stone that held the name of her sister, and dear friend. Behind her she heard a mew, she turned her head and could see Kilala walk up to where she was. Kilala robed the stone and purred, she looked at Kagome and went to her. Kagome picked up Kilala and hugged her tight, she cried because she knew that this neko demon missed its original master. Kilala snuggled into Kagome for comfort, she purrd at the same time too.

She got up from her spot then went to Sesshomaru's burial, knelt down and touched his name that was in graved into the stone. Then went to Kohakus grave and did the same. _Watch over us everyone. I thank you for everything and pray that you all are well. I promise Sango I will take care of Kilala, and your Hiraikotsu. Sesshomaru, I promise to take care of Rin. Please dear friends take care, and I hope you are happy._ With that last tought she could feel her friends to the side of her. Giving her their love, guidence, and word. She could feel their energys telling her that everything was going to be ok. With that she left the burials in a better mood and a better mind.

She went back to the small hut and found Rin helping Miroku with the food. Rin was holding the bowls and bring them to the table will spilling some the water onto the ground. She settle them down then looked to see that Kagome's return. She ran to her and jumped into her arms, " Okasan your back." Kagome hugged her then settled her back on to the ground. " When I woke up you were gone, then I got scared. But Ojisan said that you wouldn't be long and he was right you came back." She seemed to have pirked up after her sleep. She grabbed her mothers hands and lead her to the table. " I helped Ojisan with breakfest, come on I want you to taste it." Kagome settled down on the ground by the table. " Come on Okasan, I want to go out side and play with Kilala and the other village children before we go to your home." She said will hurrying to eat her food.

Kagome laughed at her daughters hyperness, she was glad that Rin was in a good mood. She ate her food, then when she was done she dismissed Rin to go out side. She watched as Kilala followed her out of the hut. She was glad that Rin was doing better, she turned her head to see Miroku get up from the table. She did the same and both walked out of the hut.

" So were leaving later in the day?" He asked will walking along side her.

" Yes I want to get back to let Souta now that I'm ok, and that I'm bring more family members." She said will looking at the villagers doing their daily tasks. " Plus I want to get Shippo as soon of possible."

" You never did tell us were you sent him". He said a little curisous.

I sent him to stay with someone that I could trust, someone that knows demons in the future. Plus she is the only one Shippo trusts when we visit the future." She was walking until they came upon Kaede.

" I see ye two are doing fine, where is the little one today." Kaede asked will picking up plants and healing herbs.

" Rin decided to go and play with the village children before we go. Are you sure you do not want to join us?" Kagome asked the person who has became like a grandmother to her.

Keade shook her head, " Child even though I will miss you, I have grown to live this life. Plus I'm old and this village needs a miko." As she was strageling Kagome helped her up. They walked back to the small hut. It appeared to be later in the day. So Miroku grabbed all his things that he was going to bring. Rin came back and grabbed her things to, will Kagome did the same thing.

As that moment they were already a the well, Kagome was saying good bye to her comrades as well as the village that became her second home. She walked to the well, picked up Rin and held her in her arms. Miroku was right to the side of her. She waved to Kadea and just for the fun of it, when Miroku wasn't paying attention pushed him then in. She then jumped in after him, will meeting a blue sparkeling light then was gone.

* * *

Will I'm going to stop there for now. I'll have the next chapter up tomarrow. Also next chaptor will be when the Yu Yu Hakusho gang come into the story please. R&R. Oh and give me advice as to how they should come into the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho, and please be nice when you read I tried to make it funny, but hey its my first story so please be nice.

* * *

Kagome can thru the blue light with Rin in her arms. She stood still, looked side to side but couldn't find Miroku. Then she heard mumbleing beneath her, she looked down and there was Miroku. It appeared she was stepping on his head and his face was in the dirt. She stepped of his head and he jumped to his feet. Spitted out the dirt and said " That was unnecessary to step on my head and make me eat dirt kagome." He yelled , Rin was holding her ears and her eyes were watering. Kagome seen this and bashed his head with hiraikotsu. " Don't yell infront of Rinchan it hurts her ears." She yelled back, then jumped out of the well. Miroku seemed to have a hard time climbing out ot the well because he was seeing double.

Just as he made it to the top, Kaome was opening the door to the well house. He was blinded by the brightness of the sun and losted his balance and fell back down the well. Kagome turned her head to see what was taking Miroku so long and looked down the well to see he fell back. " Come on Miroku, we don't have all day." She said will laughing at the fact that he fell. He finally made up the will. Followed Kagome out of the well house and was amazed by what he saw.

He noticed that the God tree was still in the same place, but that there was a giant house and not a hut, and that the shrine was big. He also noticed other things that he would have to ask Kagome about later. He watched as Kagome settled Rin down, and asked her to turn into her human self. A white light emanted Rin and then she appeared in her human form. She still had her blue and black hair with silver highlights, but her eyes were amber, and not blue. She had white milky skin, and was wearing a purple kimono. Kagome to changed into her humanself, and then walked into the big house.

Just as she was walking into the house she was knocked down by a boy taller then her, but looked exactly like her. Except he had black hair with brown eyes. He was wearing a orange and blue shirt with blue jeans. " Kagome-oneechan your finally back, I've missed you so, oneechan." He said will hugging Kagome on the ground. He heard someone giggleing then turned around to see a girl about seven standing in the middle of the door way, and right behind her was a man about the age of tweenty in some funny clothes.

" Ne-chan who are these people, and why does that little girl look like you." Souta asked confused.

Kagome got up from her spot and went to Rin. " This is your new niece, I adopted her by blood so she is my child. Will the other guy is Miroku. They are the only people I have left and the neko demon is Kilala." She said and could see he was a little more confused but passed as Kilala went up to him and purred will rubbing against is leg. He picked her up and she licked his face. He was laughing so was Rin, she went up to Souta and said, " Your oka-san brother," he nodded his head. She run up to him and lunched herself to his legs. " Yea I have a new Ojisan." She said will hugging his legs tighter. He almost lost his balance but caught himself before he could fall. He looked down at the little girl then to Kagome. She gave him a look that said to be nice and she'll explain later. He nodded then let Kilala on the ground and hugged the little girl. " Would you like to go and get some candy in the other room," he asked. Rin turned to look at Kagome to see if it was alright. She nodded her head will motioning her hand saying it was ok. Rin smiled and then grabbed Soutas hand will following him into the other room.

Kagome turned to look at Miroku, " Are you coming in or sleeping out side." She said playing around. He hurried into the house and was amazed. Everywhere was something different, he walked farther in to the first room. Kagome looked at him strange then remembered that he did't know anthing about the future. She seen he walk to the TV and then touched it, he patted it then put his hole hand on the surfuce. She laughed, he looked at her funny. " Its a television." He looked at her more confused, she laughed harder. " Its a thing that you can watch other people from." He looked at her blank. " I'll explain later first let me show you the house, where your room will be, and what certain devices you'll need to know." She tolded him will moving to another room.

She told him that he was in the livingroom, where people like to relax and concentrate or hang out. He didn't understand so she explained that it was the family room where they watch the TV device. Then she showed him the kitchen where Rin and Souta were eating chocolate pocky. Miroku's stomach rumbled after seening them eating, he blushed. Kagome laughed, she to was hungry. " I'll cook something to eat after I show you your room. Then I'll show you how to use some of the stuff around the house." Kagome said. He nodded his head, she explained that the kitchen was were they keeped the food, prepared the food and eat the food. He nooded in understanding. She then went to the second floor, and showed him to his room. She told him that it was her grandfathers old room, but now it was his.

It had a king size bed, the comforter was a light purple, as were the walls. There was a full size closet, with its own bathroom. He loved it. He asked where her room was, she walked down the hallway and the next room was Souta's, then down further was Rin's. She opened the door to Rin's room, the walls were a light yellow, the bed was a pink color with white drapes. She went further down then to the right there was two doors. She opened one then stepped into the room. It was a light blue color, it had a big window, with red drapes, the bed was a queen size bed with red and purple comforters and pillows. She had her own bathroom, and walk in closet. Miroku thought that the room fitted her personatlity. He looked down the hallway and asked what the other door was. She stepped out of the room and walked to the other door, as she opened it you could see orange walls, with blue drapes. The bed was a twin size bed with green comforters, and pillows. He knew that this was shippos room, you could tell by the chocolate pocky crumbles. There was also papers with drawings of people, which he knew Shippo loved to draw.

He looked at Kagome, she seemed to be thinking of something but then turned her graze to Miroku. She shuted the door, then lead him back downstairs. She made her way down to the kitchen, and started making dinner. She told him to go into the livingroom and she'll call him when it was ready. He nodded his head then made his way into the livingroom. Just as he walked in he heard people fighting, then he ran as fast he could to see what the noise was, he then seen demons on the so called TV fighting people. He didn't know what to do, he thought maybe they would make their way into the house so he thru the only thing that was in his hand at the TV being the staff. Just as he broke it, glass shattered everywhere. Then electricity sparked out then the noise died down. He wiped his forhead from the sweat he had, then turned to see Kagome pissed as hell. She had steam coming out or her ears. He waved his hands infront of him saying, " I was trying to stop the demons from coming inside the house." He started walking backwards.

She gathered energy into her left fist, and sent it flying hitting Miroku hard in the face. Sending him backwards hitting the wall hard. She walked over to him and picked him up by his robes shaking him at the same time asking what is problem was. She dropped him on is butt, then went to check the television. It was broken into pieces, she knew she had to buy another. She looked at Miroku, he had fist inprint on his face but other wise he was alright. She shook her head, she knew she should have explained the things of the future to him more. Oh will, she walked back into the kitchen and yell to him that dinner was ready. He slowly got up and walked into the kitchen, he seen that Souta and Rin were already at the table. Souta shoke his head as he looked to see the bruises Kagome gave him for braking the television, now he had to wait until tomarrow to play his games. Rin was laughing, Kagome stared at her and she quieted down. He took his seat to the left of her, and looked at the food on the table it was oden. Of course it was Kagomes favorite food, that's why she made it. Then they started eating.

As everyone was done eating, Kagome gathered the plates and putted then into the sink. She looked at the clock and it was about 5 in the afternoon. She grabbed her jacket, and looked at the others. " I'll be back, I'm going for a walk. Souta make sure that Miroku won't touch or brake anything else. I'll show you how to use some of the stuff when I get back ok Miroku." He said ok then she walked out of the house and down the steps of the shrine.

A young boy was sitting in the garden, he was looking into the clear night sky with sad eyes, the stars where shining. " Where are you Momma. Why do you make me worry everyday thinking that maybe," he couldn't finish the sentence, because he didn't want to believe that it could actually happened to her. He cried harder in his spot. He wanted his mother, his wanted her hugs, her kisses, her warmth, and her love, he wanted to know that she was OK. He stayed in his spot for a while, until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and bring him into a warm body. He recognized this scent, he snuggled more into the body heat, and felt the person hug him tighter.

" I'm sorry it took me longer then expected Shippo. I love you and I'm back. I promise nothing else will seperate us again." Kagome said will hugging Shippo and whipping the tears from his eyes at the same time. He nodded his head. She stood up with him in her arms, " How have you been? You havent been giving Genkai-obachan any problems now have you?" She asked, will walking into the shrine, she shutted the door then walked into the room where Genkai and Yukina where waiting for her.

" I've been good but when ever Yusuke comes here he always misses with me by pulling tail, bonking me on the head, or calling me names." He said with a glee in his eyes. Kagome knew this look, it was a look saying that he did something to Yusuke for revenge. She sighed, what could she do he was a Kitsune, that's how they played. She sat in the middle between Genkai and Yukina.

" So Mommy who came back with you, did you destroy Naraku, is Sango, Miroku, Sesshy, Rin, Inuyasha and Kilala here. Momma why are you crying." She settled him on the ground, tears coming out of her eyes. Genkai putted her hand on her back and Yukina's hand was on her shoulder showing support. She looked at both and then at Shippo.

" Gomane Shippo-chan but," She couldn't finish her sentence, she started shaking violently, will crying harder. Shippo went to her and cried to, understanding that some of the people that have came to be family with were dead. Genkai hugged both will Yukina went to go get some tissue. Genkai rocked both of them back and forth, comferting them at the same time. Once Kagome controlled her breathing she looked into her arms and was glad Shippo fell asleep. She took him to his room, and settled him down. Once she did that she made her way back to where the other two were. They looked at her with sympathy. She settled down at the table and Yukina brought her some tea. Kagome drank it slowly.

" Sango and Sesshomaru didn't make it." She said will staring onto the cup of tea. " Inuyasha killed her, will Sesshomaru died trying to protect me." She had tears coming down her face. " I could of saved then, but it was to late." She was crying harder now. " Miroku and Rin are the only ones that I have left, and I lost both of the people they loved." She pounded her hand hard on the table. " Why them, why did they have to go, why couldn't it be me." She leaned forward, folded her arms on the table and layed her head in between her arms. " What am I going to tell Shippo. That the people he has grown to love died will the other betrayed us, and that I had to kill one. How do you tell a child that?"

Genkai shook her head, " Kagome you are a strong, kind hearted women. He'll understand just tell him the truth. He loves you." She said.

" Yeah Kagome, your a wonderful mother, and friend," Yukina said will putting her tea cup back on the. " Oh and Yusuke specifically said ' Tell that brat cousin of mine to call me when she gets back or I personally will go to the past and drag her ass back to the future' sorry about the bad language."

" Sounds exactly what my idiotic cousin would say," Kagome said will laughing at the fact that she reapeated exactly what Yusuke told her to say. Kagome felt better, she talked a little while more with Genkai and Yukina, then noticed that it was pass ten. She decided that it was time for her and Shippo to. She got up from her spot and hugged both women, went into the room shippo was in and picked him up. " I'll visit soon Genkai-obachan, Yukina, and when I do I'll be bringing more visiters." Genkai nodded her head saying that it was Ok, Yukina waved goodbye. They shutted the door behind her, and she was off going home. Hoping that Miroky didn't break anything else will she was out. She looked at Shippo sleeping peacefully in her arms. Tomarrow she would tell him, and explain what happened. She turned into her demon form and ran all the way home.

* * *

Please R&R I didn't know how else I was going to bring them into the story. The next chapter will be coming soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Once Kagome made it home she heard a person screaming, she knew who it was. She ran as fast as she could to see what the problem was. Once she made it into the house she found Miroku laying on the ground in the living room, knocked out. He was half naked with a blanket over half his body, and with a huge golf ball size lump on his head. Kagome shook her head and went to search for her brother and Rin. She found them in Souta's room panting will on the ground. They had a frightening look on their face. She asked what happened and why she heard screaming.

" Miroku wanted to take a bath so I thought you should him how. Then 10 minutes later he come out of his room naked, and he was all red. He started running around the hole house saying he was on fire. So I had to bang him on the head with that big boomerang you brought home that was in the livingroom. It was the closet thing I could get to in time to calm him down, lucky Rin was in her room at the time. Once she came to see what the noise was she yelled at the same time I hit him on the head, I layed a blanket over him because he didn't have a towel.Then I chased after her to tell her everything was OK."

Kagome again shook her head, she looked at Rin and noticed she was laughing. Kagome had to laugh too. Poor Miroku, maybe it wasn't a good idea for him to come to the future, he really isn't having good luck. She made her way to Shippo's room, settled him down on his bed. Gave him a kiss on the forehead and made her way back down stairs to help Miroku. Shippo opened his eyes and watched as Kagome shutted the door. _Mommy, everything is going to be ok, I just know it is,_ and with that he went back to sleep.

Kagome stared at Miroku's sleeping form, she shook her head. How could he always get hit in the head and never came out brain damage. She decided to wake him, first she shook him lightly, he didn't budge. So she poked him, he still didn't move, then she yelled as loud as she could, but nothing. She decided that she was going to do it the way her brother would. She went into the kitchen, then a couple of minutes later came back with a bucket of cold water. She dumped it on Miroku and he jumped to is feet with in seconds, seen that he was naked and ran as fast as he could to his room. She just laughed, and walked to his room to see if he was alright. He came out minutes later in some jeans and a white shirt and still had the bump on his head. He shook his head at her, she laughed hard.

" Why did you not tell me that there was two things that controlled the hot and cold water." Kagome laughed even harder. " I do not find this amusing, your brother seen me naked, what about Rin." He asked being serious.

" You should know better, your a full grown man." She said will pointing a finger at him. " Never run around with out clothes on will there are children in the house."

He looked at her with a glee in his eye. " My I ask where you went that made you come back 5 hours later."

" I went to go get Shippo, he was at a good friend of mines' house. I asked her to watch him will we were in the past, because I didn't want him there. It was to dangerous for him." She said will making Rin's room. " I hope you don't need me explaining to you how to sleep in the bed."

Miroku shook his head, and went back into his room to go to sleep.

Kagome knocked on Rin's door, she heard her say come in, then opened the door. Rin was in some yellow and pink pagamas, that were hers when she was younger. She made her way to Rin's bed. Tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. Turned off the light and closed the door. She then went into the kitchen where she knew her brother was waiting for her to explain. She grabbed a cup of tea and sat at the table, she took a sip then satted the cup on the table.

" Onechan are you going to explain why Miroku and Rin are here and where is Inuyasha and the girl you called Sango?" He asked as he ate a piece of lemon cake.

She looked at him with a serious look. " Do you really want to know?" He nodded his head, she sighed. " Inuyasha betrayed us, killed Sango and almost killed Miroku. I, I had to kill him." Souta stared at her with shock. " I had to, I knew he was never going to change and I wasn't going to lose Miroku. Rin, she lost her father." He stared off into his tea cup. " Sesshomaru saved me, but in the process died. He asked me to take care of Rin. How could I say no." She to stared at her cup. " I decide to bring them here, were we could all start over." Souta got out of his seat and went to hug his sister. He knew she was broken right now and that she was only acting strong for the children. He letted her cry on his shoulder, he cried along with her. Because she was the only one he had left but now he gained more family members and he was happy about that. But at the same time sad because they to lost someone important to them.

Souta noticed Kagome's breathing was slowing and that she fell asleep. He picked her up and brought her to her room, settled her down on her bed, then maybe his way to his room.

Kagome woke-up panting, she was having a nightmare, she turned her head and could see someone opening her door. She looked and could see Rin with Kilala in her arms. Kagome nodded her head and Rin ran to her mothers bed and jumped into her arms. Kagome then seen Shippo in the middle of the door way. She again nodded her head and he too ran into her bed. She settled them both in each of her arms. Layed back down in bed and found herself falling asleep.

She woke up the next morning to see that none of the children. She heard laughing from downstairs, she got out of bed and made her way to the noise. Once she made it into the kitchen she found everyone making breakfest. She was surprised, Miroku hasn't hurt himself yet. She seen Souta making eggs, Rin was making the toast, Shippo was setting the table and Miroku was getting the drinks. She was happy at this, they seemed to be getting along great. They turned their head and seen Kagome. " Good morning Kagome, we thought maybe you would sleep in today." Miroku said will grabbing the cups from the cabinet. " Yeah mommy, you were really tired yesterday, and you were up late weren't you." Shippo asked will putting the last plate on the table.

" Yes, yes Shippo," She said will brushing her fingers in his hair, he laughed. Then Shippo ran to the table and settled himself down. So did the others, Souta brought the food to the table and everyone ate. Once everyone was done, they cleaned the kitchen and went into the living room.

" Souta, I need to go buy a new television." Rin and Shippo were laughing, Souta shook his head, and Miroku looked away. " I also need to buy new clothes for all of you because school is going to start soon." Miroku looked at her as if she was crazy. What was school and was she saying that he had to attend. She looked at him and shook her head. " No Miroku your a little to old for school, only Souta, Shippo, and Rin will be going." He exhaled, then remembered she called him old. He turned his head away and mumbled something about not being old.

Kagome laughed, then turned to everyone and asked them to go get ready, then everyone went their own ways. As she went to her room, she took a bath, got some clothes on, then went to see if everyone was ready. Once she made it into the livingroom she found that Shippo, Souta, and Miroku were ready but Rin wasn't. " Where is Rin," she asked, everyone just shook their heads. She went ot Rins room and knocked on the door. " Just a minute mommy," She heard. Then the door opened to reveal Rin wearing black pants that were inside out, and a sweater that was backwards. Kagome lauged, pushed Rin back into her room, and helped her put her clothes on right. Once she was done they made their way downstairs, and grabbed their shoes, made their way out the door.

Once Kagome got to her car, she turned to find Miroku and Rin looking at her funny. " Kagome what is this thing," Miroku asked. Souta was laughing with Shippo. Kagome shook her head. " This Miroku is a car, people in this days use it for transportation. There made for us to drive it. Get in and I'll show you." As everyone made their way into the car Kagome explained every little piece of the car and demonstrated some of the things to him. He awed at everything, and asked when he could drive. Souta choked on his gum, while Rin and Shippo were laughing at him. " Maybe later Miroku when you get us to this time." She said will putting the key into the ignition, turned the car on, and were off.

As she drove she explained to Miroku and Rin everything, to the light polls, the street, to the buildings,and the people. The two were amused at the future, but it was confusing, because there was so much stuff to know and to learn in a short amount of time. She explained different types of cars, different types of jobs, also that having a job was the way of making a living. She also explained stores, and many other things. Once they pulled into the parking lot of the mall, Rin was amazed, will Miroku had his face imprinted into the car window.

Once she parked the car everyone got out, they made their way into the mall. They went everywhere, bought clothes, bought a new TV, and bought different types of food for them. They spent hours at the mall, and has time passed they went home for dinner. Everyone was tired, especially Kagome, chasing Rin and Shippo thru out the whole mall. She reminded herself never give her children candy before dinner time. She told them to go take a bath before dinner. As the children went to the bathroom, the door bell rang. Just as she made her way to the door, some one knocked it down.

* * *

Will I'm done for now I promise to have the next chapter up tomarrow please Review.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha and Yu yu Hakusho.

I'm sorry for the wait. Something came up.

Anyways I was wondering if you guys could give me some suggestions. I don't know who I should put together. Please help me.

This will be for future pairing posting

Kuwabara/Yukina

Miroku/Yukina

Miroku/Botan

Koenma/Botan

* * *

The door broke in half, and scattered everywhere." Hiei you baka I asked you to knock on the door, not knock it down. " A young man with black hair slicked back and was wearing a green uniform, he walked into the living room, right thru the broken wood. Just as he walke thru Souta pounced on him, and both young men went falling to the ground. Kagome stood watching the scence unfold with her arms folded, and tapping her foot. The young man with black hair looked up at her with a frightening look. " YUSUKE" she yelled will walking slowly towards her falling cousin. Souta quickly got off Yusuke and watched as he crawled backwards.

" I didn't do it, it was Hiei," he said will pointing an accused finger at another young man. He was probable about the same height as her, he had black spike hair, red eyes, and was wearing black clothes. He looked at Yusuke blank, Kagome didn't know him ,so she couldn't do anything to him. So she decide since it was his friend he would take responsibilities. She walked up to him, pulled him by his collar and dragged him out the front door. Picked his whole body up with both arms and throw him down the shrine steps. His whole body tumbled down the steps, as if he were in a dryer. Once he made it to the last step of the shrine, he looked back up to see Kagome wipe her hand togather and walk back into the house. He slumped into his spot, and waited before he went back other wise he would suffer the same fate.

Once Kagome made it back into the house she found another two people she didn't know, they must be Yusuke's friends. She examined both males. One was nice looking, he had red hair, with emerald eyes, he was taller then her and had a pink uniform on. He seemed gentle and yet mysterious, he seemed to be staring at her confused. Next to him was a taller yet more, how should she put it, uglier guy. He had orange hair which was in an Elvis style. Was wearing a blue uniform, and was looking at her with stars in his eyes. Next, he made his way to her, grabbed her hands into his, and asked, " Your beautiful, will you be my grilfriend." She was sickened, she slapped him across the face making him do circles in his spot. Then he slumped to the ground.

The guy with red hair looked at her with wide eyes. He had to admit she was beautiful, long black and blue hair, nice skin, and those eyes. Who had those blue eyes, it was rare for a japanese girl. It was funny to see Kuwabara slapped all though it wasn't unusual. He seen her look at him then went into another room. He looked out the broken door to see Yusuke crawling up the shrine steps. He was bruised, had cuts, and was dirty. How did he end up like that. He turnd his head to look at Hiei staring at Yusuke with a smirk on his face.

Yusuke finally made it up the steps, he was tired, and felt like crap. He had to remind himself not to piss her off again. He looked through the broken door, and could see Hiei smirking at him, _Oh he was going to get it soon_. He got up from his spot and made his way back into the house. Once he made it in he found Kurama looking at him with laughing eyes, and Kuwabara was laying on the ground with stars over his head. He search for his cousin but didn't find her. He went into the kitchen and found another man alittle older then him cooking. He then noticed Shippo and some other young girl that looked exactly like Kagome, fixing the table. He stared at them strange, " You must be Yusuke, I'm Kagomes friend, Miroku." He said will bowing, then continued with what he was doing. Souta came running down the stairs and tackled him again, " You finally come for a visit, want to go play games with me, Kagome bought a new TV." Yusuke looked at him weird, " Miroku got dump and destoried it." Souta explained will walking back into the livingroom.

" Kagome will be back down ,she's taking a bath." Yusuke nodded his head. _Who are these new people and why didn't Kagome tell him that a guy would be living with her._ He made his way ino the livingroom to find Kurama, and Kuwabara sitting on the Sofa, will Hiei was standing at the window. Souta grab his Playstation 2 out and connected it to the TV.

Kagome was just walking out of her room until she heard banging, she rushed into the livingroom to find the dude with orange hair again slumped on the ground, except this time he had a huge bunp on his head. She looked at Yusuke, he was playing the game with Souta, then she found that the short dude with spike black hair was looking out of the window looking bored. She wasn't going to complain because he probably deserved it. She walked into the kitchen to find the guy with red hair helping the children with the table and talking to Miroku. They looked at her once she was in the kitchen. " Kagome, supper is almost ready. I made extra because of our guests." He said will putting the food into the middle of the table. She sighed, might as will, they did come at dinner time.

She went back into the living room. " Guys supper is ready, Yusuke grab the extra chairs for your friends." Everyone was sitted at the table, except Hiei. He was in the livingroom. " So Yusuke why bring your friends over when you never let your friend know that you have a cousin." She asked will eating from her plate. Yusuke looked at her, " Because every guy I had as a friend always wanted to be your boyfriend. Plus your to young for one." He dodged the flying plate that was thrown his way. " What its true, your what 15 years old." This time he didn't have time the dodge the flying fist that sent him flying backwards. Kagome got up from her spot and went into the living room.

" Why do you always make her made? You know she'll just bet you up." Souta said will cleaning up the broken plate. " He'll never learn." He whispered will shaking his head.

Kagome went outside, the weather was nice. She made her way to the God Tree. This is where it all started, five hundred years in the past. She looked at the well, then she felt a presence behind her, she looked to find her cousin. " I'm sorry if I made you mad." He said will making his way to her. He finally had a chance to examine her, she seemed more mature, her color was just a little pale, her figure was more womenly like, but her face. It seemed that she aged will in the past. That she suffered alot more then any teen had to go thru. What exactly happened in the past, why did she come back looking like this. She didn't seem to be herself, she must be hiding something, and exactly who are them people. He knows of Shippos situation, but what was it about that girl that made her look so much like Kagome.

Kagome seen him looking analizing her condition. She could read him like a book. He hasn't asked anything about her journey. He know that she was traveling into the past, but he didn't know why. Because she didn't want him to worry. He didn't need to know about the jewel. Its not that she didn't trust him, but she know he would never let her get into danger, and will, in the past you had to deal with danger 24-7. Demons, and humans alike would kill you for anything, and her collecting the jewel shards, retrieving then from demons, killing demons, and commanding a war was more then he could probably handle.

Yes, she was tired, she probable had bags under her eyes, and her skin may not be its normal color, but she didn't want the children to worry. She still could see him staring at her, it was driving her crazy. She had enough, she opened her mouth to yell, but stopped once she felt him hugging her. She stood still, what was he doing, he rarely hugs peopl,e especially her. He hugged her harder.

" Kagome, you don't have to tell me what happened. But I want you to know that I love you." He finally felt her hug him back.

She was crying, but not alot. She already cried her tears for her family, for her comrades, and for her friends. But this time she was crying because Yusuke was being kind. He wasn't pushing her into telling him her story. She knew her cousin loved her but right know was not the time.

" I will, but not now." He nodded his head in understanding, but still was hugging her. He would do anything to protect her from anything, even for her happyness. He was just glad that she was alright. He felt her shift position, lifting up her head she gave him a small smile.

" So who are you friends you brought with you." She asked will pulling away from him, she settled herself right beside him. She could tell that he was unsure of what to say. She knew to that he held some secrets, and she respected that, because she to had some. He knew of Shippo, and that she adopted him. So that would make him his family too.

Yusuke choose his words carefully, " Just some people that I work with." Which was true, they did work together, but she didn't need to know nothing more. At least not know. She nodded her head in understanding. " So who are those people that are living with you?" He seen her fiddeling with her fingers, her eyes were hiding behind her bangs. " And why does that little girl look exactly like you."

She didn't have time to explaim because that little girl came running and flung her self to her mothers legs will crying. " Mama Mama, I was playing with the doll you gave me, and shippo came into my room and pulled the head of my doll. Then he called me a baby." Kagome looked at the door to the house and found Shippo peeking out. " I did not." He said will going back into the house slowly.

" Shippo come here now," he walked slowly to where his sister, mother, and Yusuke was. Once he made it there, he found himself giving her the puppy eyes. " That will not work with me now Shippo. Why did you do that?" She asked firm. He just looked at the ground and said nothing. " Shippo she is younger then you, she looks up to you. Now apoligize." Shippo pouted. " Pouting will not work, either you apoligize or no pocky later."

He turned to the crying Rin, " I'm sorry I pulled the head off you doll." Kagome stared at him hard. He sighed, " and for calling you a baby." Rin was happy and hugged her brother. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house talking about him playing dolls with her. Kagome laughed at the look Shippo gave her when he was pulled all the way into the house and up the stairs.

She found yusuke looking at her confused, she sighed," Rin is the little girl, I adpoted her before I came home." She looked at the window to Rins room and could see she was pulling Shippo around the room, and asking him something. " The father pasted away and asked me to take care of her. So I decided to bring her here." She turned to face him, and had a big smile on her face. " Her and Shippo get along like brother and sister."

She found Yusuke taking her hands into his, " If you need anything you know you can ask." She nodded her head. " So who is that older guy. Please don't tell me your going to marry him are you." He covered his face and waited for the punch but it never came. She was just looking at the tree again.

" He is like a brother to me, he too lost someone special to him. Once that person was gone he decided to come with me." He knew somehow this people that must of past away were people important to her. But what he didn't know was how did they die, maybe that was why she didn't tell him. He seen her shift her position, then she got up from her spot.

" Lets go in, you still have to introduce me to your friends." He followed her into the house where they found Souta, and Miroku playing games. Will Kurama was watching, and Kuwabara was playing with Kilala, she seemed to enjoy the attention. Hiei was still standing at the window. Kagome looked at Yusuke with confusion, he just shrugged. Once they were sitted in the livingroom Yusuke introduced his friends. " The short guy is Hiei, the one playing with the cat is Kuwabara, and the one with red hair is Kurama." Kurama got out of his seat and bowed. At least he had manners unlike Kuwabara, he just kept playing with Kilala. Yusuke sighed, how in the heck did the big oaf become part of the team, especially his friend. Hiei just glared at her, as if she didn't exist. She was used to that look. She shook her head, there was no point remembering the past.

She told them who she was, then introduced Miroku, he was so into the television he didn't even know that Kagome mentioned his name. Then once the word Shippo came out of her mouth she was pounced by both children. " Mama Mama its almost time for bed, can we have pocky. We both have been really good."

Kuwabara looked at her dissapointed, Hiei looked at her strange will Kurama was just confused. How could someone like her have children at her age. She seemed to be to young. They all thought that the children were her younger siblings, not her children.

Kurama looked at the children, _they did resemble her. But there was also some energy come off of them that seemed to covering up something. They looked like normal children, but was there chance that they were demons. No, Yusuke would have told them, plus Kagome dosent seem to have a demon energy coming off of her. Will the cat did look it. I'll have to ask him later._

Kagome, along with Yusuke laughed at the childrens behavior. She got up from her spot and went into the kitchen. The children, Yusuke, and Kurama followed her. She reached into the cabinet and grabbed the chocolate pocky. The kids sat at the table, along with Kurama and Yusuke. She handed them a piece of candy, and they eat it. Once they finished she shooed the children into their rooms. Once they were in bed she came back down.

" We better get going, its getting late." Kurama said noticing Kagome was a little tired from their visit. Yusuke seemed to notice too, soo he nodded his head in agreement. Kuwabara pouted and complained about wanting to play more with the Kitty. Hiei was annoied and wanted to leave, he kicked the big oaf in the butt making him fall forward hitting face first. Then he kept kicking him until then both were out off the house. Kagome just stayed in her spot shocked, what was the matter with them two. Yusuke just laughed at the scence will Kurama shook his head.

" I'm sorry about that, they like to pick on each other. It was nice to meet you Kagome. Hopefully I'll get another chance to see you again." He said will taking her hand and kissing it. Then made his way out the broken door. She turned around blushing will staring at her angry cousin. He seemed pissed.

" I don't like guys touching, looking, or even talking to you." He then felt something bang on his head, he looked up and found a huge bommerang. Where did that come from, then he slumpt to the ground. He made his way crawling out the door. She slammed it behind him. She sighed, why did he have to be difficult sometimes. She noticed she was still blushing, and went into her, and feel into her bed. She had a long day, and had an uneasy feeling about tomarrow. Then fell fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Discalimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Yusuke was walking along the streets, it was a beautiful day. He didn't have anything to do today so he thought that he would visit his cousin again. That was until he was pulled into something. then found himself in Koenma office. He also found Kurama, Botan, Kuwabara, and Hiei were already there. He noticed that Koenma was in his teenage form, and wondered why. Just as he got off the floor he made is way to where the others were sitting and settled himself down. " What now, Koenma." He asked as he folded his arms behind his head.

Koenma gave him a glare look, " There is something I need you to retrieve." He said to the group. On his desk there was a folder. " It is about a person who has information that will help you on a later mission." He said will opening up the folder. " Where she lives there is a portal, I have a record saying that it dosen't exist anymore. But in the past we have been recording the events that have been going on there. At certain times there would be a huge amount of energy. Now we have a feeling that this portal has an affiliation with a Legand." Everyone looked at him curious.

" What type of Legand, and what does this have to do with our mission." Kurama asked.

He looked at them, then sighed. " The legand is called, The Shikon War. It started more then 500 years ago. There was a battle going on with a miko named Midoriko. She used spiritual powers not only to subdue demons, but to purify them as well.

Then came the battle. She dressed herself in miko robes and old armor, and wielding only a single sword, she began battling countless demons. The battle raged on for 7 days and nights, until finally the many demons she fought formed into one.

When this demon got Midoriko in it's jaws, Midoriko used the rest of her powers to force something out of her chest. That something was the Shikon Jewel [Shikon no Tama, or jewel of four souls. She imprisioned herself inside the jewel, along with the demon. The battle still goes on inside the jewel.

Many years later the jewel made its way into a new protecter. We have no record of her name, but it was said that she to was a miko of the small village the Jewel came from. It said she fell in love with a dog hanyou, and he has helped her with protecting the village. It also states that she was caring for another man. He was injured, will living in a cave. It said he fell in love with this miko and desired her to be his wife. He soon found out that she was in love with a hanyou. He sold his body to demons so that he could obtain another. In the end he became a hanyou too. He impostered the dog Hanyou and convinced the miko that he betrayed and hurted her. She ended up pinning the dog demon into a huge tree. On that same day she died, taking along with her the Jewel to the nether world.

It also says that 50 years later, the dog demon was released from the tree by another miko. It seemed that she was the reincarnation of the former miko that died with the jewel. She too had the jewel, but said that somehow it broke and scattered thru out the land. The evil hanyou that killed her former reincarnate was also looking for the jewel shards aswell. Along the journey this Miko had made many friends and comrades. She became known thru out the country as a kind, loyal, and storng women. Many people admired her, as will as respected her. The evil hanyou killed many people and she knew that it had to come to and end for him. She also commanded the war along the front, and she alone defeated him.

The evil hanyou reserracted her reincarnate. Except that she was made of clay, form the ashes of the ground. Since she died feeling hatred towards the dog hanyou she was reserracted with the same hatred for him. The evil hanyou told her to kill him, and from there she settled out to do so.

Some how the reincarnation ended up falling in love with the dog hanyou dearing their journey, but once the war came he betrayed her and ended up with the reincarnate. He also so betrayed his companions, and he died by the mikos hands. Once the war ended, she won, but also lost alot of people precious to her. She dissappeared from there along with the jewel. Now we want to know what happened to her for the sake of the jewel. There are demons that live to tell the tail but will not speak of her. I am certain that they wait for her but even I am not sure."

Yusuke looked at him bored, why would he care about some legend. Koenma seemed to understand that look. " Because we have suspicion that the evil hanyou has reserracted and is causing hazerd in the Reiki Realm. What I want you to do is go to this place and find some clues into how this portal is connected to the Legand."

Kurama seemed to be more curious as well as Yusuke. " And were exactly is this place you would like us to investigate." Hiei asked will giving him his bored tone. Kuwabara snickered at Koenma's glare toward the Koorime. He then took out a piece of paper. It was a shrine and it looked exactly like the one they visited a couple of days ago. Yusuke jumped up from his seat, snatched the paper from his hand and stared at it in shock. What was kagomes home doing in the folder.

" Are you sure this is the right place," he asked his boss hoping that maybe it wasn't. Koenma nodded his head. Yusuke sat back in his spot. Kurama and Hiei too seemed surprised, was she invovled in this. They would soon find out. They all got up and Botan made a portal for them, she was confused as to why he was shooked.

Kagome was chasing a half naked Rin around her room. She wanted to be in her demon form and here she was with her tail swirling every where, her hair was a mess from the bath she just had and she was showing her fangs while laughing at her mother trying to catch her. She looked to see that her mother too turned into her demon form and knew she was in trouble. Once she caught her, she dragged her to her bed, settled her down and helped her put on her clothes. Children can be so bothersome some times. Once she was done, she lead her down stairs to the kitchen were breakfest was already thanks to Souta. Yesterday was bad, Miroku thought he could use the pans to make rice and eggs. He ended up making a big mess and destorying the oven. She laughed at the memory, it took her half of the day to clean the kitchen, but she loved Miroku and knew he was just being nice.

They sat at the table and eat, just as everone finished some one knocked on the new front door. Miroku said he'll was the dishes and the kids went into the living room to watch the television. _I swear there going to get polluted minds from watching to much movies. Might as will take them to the park later, so they can get out of the house._ She thought will making her way to the door. Once she opened it she was surprised to find Yusuke looking at her hard. _What is his problem,_ she thought again. He pushed her into the house and behind him was Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara. It seemed that someone knew was with them. A girl with blue hair, and about the same size as her was behind them. She seemed a little uneasy walking into the house. " Yusuke are you sure you can walk into the person's house. You don't even know the." She said will coming into the view of seeing Kagome. " Oh I am so sorry we budge in, its just that-" she was cut off when Yusuke pulled Kagome by the arm and satted her down on the sofa. " What are you doing Yusuke," the girl yelled will giving him a pissed of look.

Yusuke ignored it, and had his attention on the girl with black hair. " You have a lot of explaining to do." He yelled at the girl infront of him. She looked at him confused. " Since you went into the past, you were the one commanding the Shikon War aren't you." He yelled even louder. Miroku then made his way into the livingroom where he heard everything._ I guess she didn't tell him,_ he thought will standing and watching Yusuke yelling at her. _She might as will as tell him. He would have found out anyway. _

Kagome stared at her cousin in shock, as will as the others. How did he find out, nobody else knew except Miroku, Rin, Shippo, and Souta. As will as Yukina and Genkai but she asked them not to tell Yusuke. Kurama went over to Yusuke and tried to settle him down. He to didn't understand what he was talking about. But he sure didn't like it that he was scaring and maybe even confusing her. " Yusuke, what are you doing she has no idea what you talking about."

" Actually Kurama I do." she said from her spot looking at Yusuke seriously. Everyone was shocked.

" What, " was came out of Yusuke's Voice.

* * *

I know the chaptor was short but I'll have the next one be longer. I just wanted to get this one out of the way.

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

I know I don't have any excusses as to why it took me so long for this chapter, but I have been working and studying and taking care of my child. Anyways I hope you enjoy, now that I have this chaptor done the next one will be way easier to do. I'm still waiting for people to give me some suggestions on a couple of paring because I'm going to start it in the next chapter.

Miroku/Botan

Miroku/Yukina

Miroku/Shizuru

Botan/Koenma

Botan/Hiei

Yukina/Koenma

Yunika/Kuwabara

Shizuru/Koenma

Please I need to know before the next chaptor. Thanks

* * *

Kagome sat still, she found everyone looking at her shocked. Yusuke looked even more shocked. " So it really was you, I just thought you would think I was crazy. Not actually say you were the person." He took a seat next to her. " Kagome, I need you to explain to me how you know the legend. How you were apart of it all, and exactly HOW IN THE WORLD ARE YOU GOING TO COMMAND A WHOLE ARMY." He yelled. Rin and Shippo were in their demon forms, and no one seemed to notice. They were holding their ears, and had tears in their eyes. Kagome seen this and walked over to them will calming them down. Once everyone noticed they were demons, they gocked.

" Yusuke lower your voice, your hurting the childrens ears." Yusuke just stared at her with confusion. What in the world, he know that shippo was a demon, but the girl. What about Kagome, was she too a demon. He couldn't believe it. She must have more secrets. Once she settled down the children she made her way back to her recent spot.

Kurama was itching with confusion, and curiousity. What was Yusuke, and Kagome talking about. Her commanding a whole war. Was he suggesting that she was the person they were looking for, and she said the children were hers. So how are they demons, does she know about demons and maybe the 3 realms? Did Yusuke know something that he wasn't telling them. Hiei seemed to be thinking the same thing, but Kuwabara was confused.

" Yusuke, may I ask you. How did you come up with this info, and how did you conclude that it was me?" She asked him being serious. It was true she wanted to know. How did he know, why did he want to know, and how could have possibly told him. She could see that he was hesitated to tell her. " Might as will as to tell me or I won't explain anything." This seemed to catch his eye, and so he nodded.

" My friends and I work for someone. His name is Koenma, his is the ruler of the Spirit Realm." Kagome nodded her head and waiting for him to continue. " All of us have a story as to why we work for him." She looked at everyone else. She looked at Kurama, wondering what would be his story. She seemed confuse why would she want to know about him. She caught him looking at her, she turned away while blushing. Waiting for her cousin to resume talking.

" I guess I'll go first, it started when I was fourteen, I was saving a little kid from a car crash. Instead of him being hit, I took the aim for him, and died while in the process." He seemed to be remembering the pain. " Then I remembered mother, I seen her crying and asking for me to come back. I also seen other people that cared, will remembering that you too would miss me." He could see Kagome was crying. _Oh Yusuke, why didn't you tell me. _She took his hand into hers, and motioned for him to comtinue. " I did end up coming back, but with a price. I have to be a Spirit Detective. Since I was already dead I could see spirits and demons. My job is to keep them in their proper realms. There are three, The Spirit Realm, The Human Realm that we are in now, and the Demon Realm."

Once he said Demon, Kagome, Shippo, Rin, and Miroku's head shot up. Did they hear right, he said that there was a Realm were demons ruled. Kagome now was really curious as to why Yusuke needs to know about the war that happened so long ago.

" So you work with Demons as well." She said will turning and staring at Kurama and Hiei. They looked at her in surprise, how did she know. Yusuke nodded his head. " What about Kuwabara, he dosen't seem to be a demon, but a person with high spiritual energy." She did it again, how could she tell. She turned to Kurama and stared at him. " How did you come to work with my cousin."

Kurama smirked, so she was curious and straight forward. He wanted to get to know her more, he wanted to know everything about her. She seemed mysterious, and he wanted to solve it. But it seemed that he would have to get her to trust him before she would tell. " My demon self is different from my human self." Again she looked at him wierd, but wanted him to continue. " My demon name is Kurama, Youko Kurama." And with that Shippo pounced on him.

" Your the famous Kitsune Thief. I heard alot about you, where did you come from. How did you turn human." and so on and so on. Kurama looked at the demon child. He couldn't help but chuckle at his antics. He was talking non stop. Asking question after question, and too wandering how he heard about his past life. Kurama then felt the weight of the child being pulled off of him. Kagome grabbed Shippo and settled him on the floor.

" Honey, were talking about grown-up stuff. Why don't you take Rin into your room and play." Shippo sighed, but listened to his mother. He and Rin made their way up the stairs to their rooms. Kagome turned around, " I'm sorry about that, but he gets excited about meeting other people especially the famous thief Youko." She made her way back to the sofa. " Please continue."

And so he did. " As I said, A long time ago I was living in the Demon Realm. I was attacked by a bounty hunter, and was badly injured. I then fled to the Human Realm and my demon soul combined with that if an unborn human. I was then born Shuichi Minamino. I meet Yusuke one day when I was trying to obtain an important artifact that could heal my mother from her sickness. From there I was caught, but was released to work for Koenma, and working with Yusuke and the others." Kurama relaxed more into the couch, gald that he just told the basics.

Kagome caught enough, she wasn't going to get anymore, but maybe later he would tell her more. But now she knew the basics, she then turned to see Kuwabara chase after Kilala into the Kitchen. How did he become part of their team, he seems way to dumb to play hero. She shook her head, then looked at Hiei waiting for him to talk. He just looked at her cold, she knew that he was a demon, but she wanted to know what type.

" You seem to be very quiet, my I ask why I feel like you are a fire and Ice demon." He looked at her shocked, _how did this women know. She is only human, what do I care. There is no reason for me to tell. _He moved his head so that he was no longer staring at her. He heard her chuckle. " You don't have to tell me, but I really would like to know." She was staring at him with such purity. When did she look so pure, gentel, and kind. What was the matter with him, he shook his head, got up from his spot and made his way out of the door. _I don't need to be here with her doing god knows what on me._

Kagome watched as he walked out the door. She looked sad, what was the matter with him. She looked at Yusuke, he shook his, " Don't worry about him, his like this to everyone he dosen't know." Kagome nodded her head, she did want to get to know him more.

" Hiei is known as a forbidden child, he is half fire demon and half ice. He dosen't talk much about his past, and we hardly ask. He tried fighting Yusuke before he knew him, some how he ended up joining the team too." Kurama was saying while everyone was watching Kuwabara running around the house chasing after Kilala. He ran and then lounged at her, she then turned into her bigger self and with her two tails swapped him in the face. He fell to the ground butt first and seat there blank. he then looked around to find everyone looking at him strange.

" Where did the Kitty go, " he asked will looking quiet dumb. He then noticed something that looked exactly like a sabortooth tiger, standing right in front of him. Ecxept it had flames coming from the tail and its feet , it also had long fang teeth. He backed away as slowly as he could. But then the thing roared at him and then he got up and ran outside of the house. Everyone laughed, Kilala turned back into her small self then made her way back to Kagome. She jumped into her lap and purred while Kagome pattedd her head.

" Kilala, why did you do that. " She said will still laughing.

Once everyone settled down Kurama explained about Kuwabara and how he came into the team. Then he introduced Botan, " She is a person who gives up info on missions we take and the is Koenmas messanger girl, and that she is also the Grim reaper." With that Kagome just looked at her with hatred. Everyone seemed to notice this, but it seemed to pass as she got up from her spot and made her way into the Kitchen. She asked if anyone wanted tea.

Miroku seen the look she gave Botan, will everyone was looking confuse. " If you ecuse me I'm going to help Kagome with the Tea." He then got up and followed Kagome. He found her slamming the cabinet doors, she then took the cups and settled then on the table. " May I ask as to why you showed such dislike to the girl named Botan." He said while taking a seat by her. She covered her head with her hands and shook her head. She knew that she shouldn't be mad at the girl. but mentioning that she was the girl who brings the dead to the other side just brought pain she didn't want to feel anymore.

" I don't know, its just when Kurama mentioned that she was the grim reaper it made me think did she take Sesshomaru and Sango to the other side." Kagome was almost to tears, " Or was it someone else, they had a chance to see them go to a better palace, and I had to watch them take their last breaths." She now had tears coming down her face. " I only seen pain, and not the happines of moving on into a place where. But then again if it was me seeing then go to the otherside I'd try to bring them back." She now was crying and poumding the table. " I know that sometime has came and gone, but I can't forget them."

Miroku hugged her while rubbing her back. " Then don't forget, remember the good times and not the bad. They wouldn't want you to live your life full of regret. They would want you to live it to the fullest, now why don't we go into the next room so you can tell the others why there here, and tell them our stories." Kagome nodded her head then got up from her spot and walked into the livingroom. Sat in her original spot.

Yusuke looked at her with concern, but passed it as she was talking. " So you really want to know why I know of this legend." She seen everyone nod their heads, and sighed. " Alright, its started on my 15th birthday. I was chasing Buya to the well. But then was sucked into it and traveled back 500 years into the past. There I meet Inuyasha as he was stuck to the God Tree." Kurama stared at her and remembered Koenma saying that a dog demon was stuck to the tree because of the reincarnate miko. " I soon released him from the tree that he was stuck to for 50 years. He then destroyed the demon that was after me. I soon found out as to why he was after me. I held the Shikon no Tama that resigned into my body. Some how the demon pulled it out. A demon had the jewel so I shot one of the arrows the villege miko gave me, once it hit the jewel it shaderd in many pieces scattering over the land."

Now everyone know what Koenma was talking about, the people in the legend were in search of the jewel shards. " We found an enemy was too after the Jewel shards. His name was Naraku and was a hanyou. As time past Inuyasha told me that I was the reinarnation of the Miko Kikyo who died will pining him to the God Tree. He said that they were in love. She died thinking that Inuyasha betrayed her. The miko Kikyo was resurrected by a witch that wanted to steal the her powers inorder to take the jewel, and soon found out that it was the evil Naraku that killed her. I've came across her acouple of times and she tried killing me." Kurama and Yusuke were a little mad about hearing that.

" A long the journey we meet alot of people. There was Sango, she was after naraku because he destroyed her village and killed her family, will still containing her brother. Along with her was Kilala, her neko companion and orginal owner was the powerful Priestress Midoriko. Then came Miroku, at the time he was a monk with a whole in his hand that could suck up anything in its path. He joined us in hoping to break the curse if we defeated Naraku" Kurama, Yusuke, and Botan looked at him as he was inching closer to Botan. She didn't mind until she found something moving slowl down her bottom. Kagome shook her head, will the guys were looking at him weird. She formed her broom in her hand and whapped him on the head. As he seemed to be use to this he got up from his spot, and went close to Kagome. Kurama seemed to be feeling alittle uneasy with him being close to her after what he did to Botan. Will Yusuke was laughing at him, and the look on Botans face. " Idiot, where was I. Oh yeah, then came Shippo. Naraku destroyed his family leaving him an orphan. I took him in and adopted him as my child."

" It was time for the battle, and we had everyone we know and more. Sesshomaru, Koga, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were in the front with me. I was the one they were countying on to end this. As dawn rose you could see Naraku with his army, and then it begon." She was figeting with her hands, " I wasn't battling that long when I heard a cry from behind me. It was Sango and she was flying throw the air will hitting the ground hard. I ran to her, and found that she was in great pain. I didn't know if she was going to make it. Once I turned around to see who attacked her it was Inuyasha." She was crying now, " He was the one how harmed our friend. She died in my arms wishing for me and Miroku a happy long life. She also wanted me to tell Miroku of her love for him. I went to find Mirkou and once I did Inuyasha was trying to kill him too will calling me weak." Kurama and Yusuke were mad ahout hearing that. " I had no chose but to kill him or he would of killed Miroku." Miroku was hugging her as she continued the story. " He betrayed us and went back to his dead clay pot, I was stupid to think that he could love me and not just a copy."

She lifted her head, " Then the time came for me to battle Naraku alone. I was trying to do my best, I didn't care if I made it out as long as I was doing if for my family and friends." She fell to the ground and pounded the floor. " He kept reminding that it was my fault, that I was to weak to save okasan and ojjisan." At this remark Yusuke was confused, he knew that her mother and their grandfather died but he didn't know how. " He reminded me that if I defeated him earlier then he wouldn't have killed them." Yusuke got up from his seat and ran to his fallen cousin. He hugged her tight in understanding now. Kurama was beyond shocked, how could this happen to her, she seemed so pure and gentle. Why would this kind of thing happen to a girl as sweet as her. She looked so broken, and yet not even himself suffered as much as her.

Once Kagome calmed down alittle she knew that she had to continue inorder for them to understand. Plus maybe this would get some of the stress off of her chest. " Will battling Naraku he sent a ball of energy my way and Sesshomaru took the hit. I defeated Naraku will completing the Shikon no Tama and it reenter my body combinding with my soul. I ran to Sesshomaru's side to heal him but it was to late, he asked me to take care of his daughter Rin, and for myself as will. He too died in my arms the same way Sango did. That was pretty much what happened."

Yusuke didn't know what to do, should he take her to Koenma will she was in this state. No he wouldn't he looked at the fragile girl in his arms, she was pale, her eyes were puffy from crying and her cheeks were red. How did she go on this long without going crazy. He had to admit she was a strong women, and kind. Kurama was beyond shock, how could anything like this happen to a warm hearted person like her. He knew that she suffered more then he could possible go through.

Everyone looked to find Kuwabara and Hiei walking through the door, they looked at Kuwabara wierd, he had bruises, bumps, and cuts all over his body. Hiei just shrugged and went back to the window, will Kuwabara was mumbling something about big kittys trying to eat him. Everyone one laughed.

" I guess we better go Kagome," she nodded her head. " I promise I'll come by to check on you but its getting late and we need to report back to Koenma." Everyone got up, Botan was the first to leave, she could feel Kagomes gazed burn through her back. She didn't know what Kagome's grudge was, but she was hoping to comfort the broken girl and become her friend. Hiei and Kuwabara were next to leave. Kurama got up from his spot and out of the blue hugged the fragile girl. " It was nice seeing you again Kagome, next time we meet I hope it will be a better experience." Kagome seemed to be surprised by his action that she didn't even notice he pull away. She then seen him walk out the front door, and seemed to miss his warmth. Yusuke did the same action as kurama, " I'll call you later, and tell you what my boss says. Take care." With that he left. She shutted the door behind them and walked to where Mirku was.

" I'm proud of you," he said will giving her a big smile. " I know it will take some time to heal but at least you have your cousin to confind in now." With that they went into the kitchen to make Dinner.

* * *

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Althought I wished I did, then I'd be rich. Hahahahaha I guess that isn't funny will I hope you enjoy this chaptor.

* * *

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara were sitting in Koenmas office trying to explain clearly what they found out. Koenma was in his seat looking quiet funny. He was in his toddler form, standing on his seat, hands on the desk, eyes wide open, and mouth, with gruel coming out. He was standing like this for more then sometime now. Yusuke was getting bored so he through the only thing that was close to him at the toddler being a pencil. It hit him in the head making him come back to reality.

He looked at Yusuke, " So what your trying to say is that your cousin is the Miko from the legend. The one who saved us all from this Evil Hanou Naraku?" He nodded his head. Koenma sat back into his seat.

" Now what do you want us to do, go check out the spirit world to see if the rumors are true about him coming back or take her with us." Koenma didn't know what to do. The mission was simple go to Spirit Realm, and check to see if they are true, but what if they are. She would be the only person to bring him down. But then again, was she telling the truth. It said in the legend that the miko had the Jewel, maybe she was a manilulater. Maybe she already knew about the Shikon no Tama and wanted to find it her self. She was Yusuke's cousin, would she lie to him. He didn't know, maybe he should meet this cousin of his.

" Bring her here, I would personally like to meet her." He said will acting like an adult with the pacifier on his mouth.

" Not today, she seems exhuasted, and needs to precupperate." Koenma sighed he realy wasn't a pacient person, but he also didn't want to meet a person at thier bad time.

" Ok then keep intouch with her, and explain that I want to meet her. That is all." With that they left his office and made their way home.

Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke were sitting in the park, just thinking.

" So Yusuke, you knew all along about your cousin traveling into the past." Kurama was asking from sitting under the tree. While Hiei was in the tree listening to their conversation.

" Yeah, and whats it to ya." He replied not even opening up his eyes to look at his comrade.

" Nothing really, just thinking as to why you didn't even tell us about it." Kurama was curius as to why he didn't tell them.

" Let me ask you a question Kurama," Kurama looked at Yusuke seeing that he still did not open his eyes. " Why haven't you told your mother about your demonself." Uh Yusuke got him there, " She's family, and your like family t me too. But she specificly asked me not to tell anyone." He got up from his spot, whipped his pants from the grass stans. " I better go, I'm going to visit Kagome early in the morning."

" Early for you is like 2 in the afternoon," Hiei dodge the flying rock that was aimed at him.

" So what, I don't hear you complaining about Kuwabara being dumb." Yusuke replied will turning away from them and walking away. He waved back at them saying hell see them tomarrow, and made his way home.

Once Yusuke made it home he found that his mother was making dinner. " Hello honey, how was your day." She asked will setting the food on the table. She looked at Yusuke and could tell he looked worried, it must of been from work.

" I went to visit Kagome today," he said flat out. _Something must be bugging him, what about Kagome. She hasn't visited in a while, and recently we found out that her mother and my father died._ She remembered that day when the police called to tell her that her sister and father were mudered. It was just like the day Yusuke died, thats why she changed. She knew the responsibility Kagome had to take will taking care of Souta, and that her niece didn't need anymore letdowns. What was the matter with Kagome. " I found out why she was traveling into the past and why obasan and ojjisan died." She could see tears in his eyes but knew that they would not fall.

He picked up his chair and flow it through the room smashing as it landed on the gound. Atsuka just stood there not shock as to what her son did. She seen him turn his head towards her, and was crying. She was shocked, her son never cried unless it was really bad. She ran to him and hugged him, both fell to the floor will one was holding the other. Yusuke didn't care anymore, he was at home, he could let it come out. " Why, Why did Kagome have to go through everything by herself." Atsuka didn't understand. " Why didn't she tell me she knew how killed her family, why didn't she tell me that she was going into battle that might have cost her her life. Why" Atsuko felt her son hug her back, she still did not understand, only guessing.

Yusuke setteled down, he was glad he had his mother, but just thinking about Kagome going through what she did made him mad. He promised ever since they were young that he would protect her, and yet over the years she was suffering and he never knew. She was like the sister he never had. Now he would fufill that promise and take care of her, just like she did the day his father left them, and when his mother was slipping away. He turned to his mother, and smiled, glad that she understood him. They both got up from their spots, " Thanks mom, I'm glad that I have you for support. But right now, I have to worry about Kagome. She needs my help, and my support." He got up from his spot and went into his room. Atsuko was proud of her son, he really has grown into a wonderful, and responsible man. But also forgetful, she shook her head, he forgot about dinner.

Kurama was still in the park with Hiei, it was peaceful out, and the sun was low in the ground. Kurama was laying against the bass of the tree, his arms were folded over his head and his eyes were close. He was just thinking of Kagome, never has a women became so appealing to him in a short amount of time. He's found so much to like about her, and yet he cared about her so. He wouldn't say he was in love, no but he did care for her as a friend. He got from her spot as will as Hiei. " I'm going home, mother wanted to tell me something and it sounded urgent. I'll see you later." Hiei just hmed and left. Kurama shook his head, what was the matter with him, he's been strange ever since he left Kagome. He smirked, what if she actually got to him, making him feel. That would be the day hell rolled over. He walked home, ready to take the rest of the day to relax.

Kagome just got off the phone with Genkai and said that she was on her way over there to visit. She was getting Rin and Shippo ready, she was alot better today then yesterday, and was glad that she had a chance to talk to Yusuke. Once the kids were ready she had Kilala jump into her arms, and locked the front door. " Kagome we've been here for a while do you think maybe you could teach me how to drive the thing that transport you around." Souta, Rin and Shippo stopped dead in their tracks, Miroku didn't noticed and ended up stripping over Kagomes foot. He rolled down the rest of the flit of steps. That not being many, he landed on his rear end. Everyone was laughing at him will he got off of his butt then rubbing it. He turned to look at his family, his sister, niece, nephew, and brother, laughing at him. He hpmed and walked over to the car.

" Oh Miroku are you alright, I mean you have to watch were you step, or in other words watch the steps." Everyone laughed again, will getting into the car. Miroku was quiet the whole way, while Shippo, Rin, and Souta were chattering. Once they pulled up to the shrine, they looked at the many steps leading to the shrine. " Come on we've walked more then this in the federal era." She said will walking up the steps. Everyone sighed and followed her. Once they made it up to the top, they found an elder women who appeared to be the same size as Hiei, with pink hair. Along side her was a younger girl with blue hair and a smaller petite, she was wearing a blue Kimono.

Miroku was traveling up the stairs, he was half way until he seen the beautiful young blue haired maiden. He ran fast past everyone in an unhuman speed. Then he was holding her hand and asking, " beautiful maidan will you do the honors of bearing my children." He found himself on the ground with a huge lump on his head. Will Genkai shook her head and Yukina just staring in shock as to what happened to the poor man. Kagome walked up to Genkai and gave her a hug and will as Yukina.

" Its nice to see you again," she asked will following the two into the shrine. They went into the living room, and sat at the table. As everyone sat down, she introduced them.

" This little one is Rin," she bowed her head sat by her mother, will acting shy. " The older man is Miroku, " he nodded his head in recognition. " Will the little neko pet is Kilala," she purred while rubbing up against Yukina's leg. Yukina laughed then picked her up. " Souta, and shippo came along too." About the two Kitsunes who were digging into the cookies that were on the table.

" Kagome how have you been, I heard that Yusuke found out." Genkai said will walking in with the tea. Kagome sighed remembering it was just yesterday that it all happened.

" Yes, he did. He told me that his boss was the one that knew about the well going into the past, and as to how it was connected to the Legend." Kagome was taking the tea will drinking it. " He said he doesn't no what is going to happen, if his boss wants to meet me or if he doesn't care." She then notice Rin staring at the boys gobbeling the cookies, and could tell she wanted some. She reached for a couple will the boys weren't even payin attention and gave it to her. Rin smiled up at her mother and took them from her hand. " I just hope he won't be introuble because his cousin was i the legend."

" Actually he was quiet surprised, and he said he wants to meet you personally." Kagome turned her head to find Yusuke walking in. " Whats up." He said will sitting right beside her. Genkai just smiled happy to see her apprentice, cause its been a while. " How are you Genkai-obachan." She wacked him upside the head, " Nothing much nitwit." He just sat there will rubbing his head. " As I was saying he wants to meet you Kagome."

Kagome just noticing him talking to her, she just nodded her head will drinking her tea. " Alrigh, when?"

Yusuke just shrugged, " whenever you want." He said will taking the cookies from the plate. " We can go now-." Kagome looked into a portal, she's never seen one of this before, next thing you know she too was being pulled in. She landed right on top of her cousin. She found that she was in an office like, she got off of her cousin to find a good looking guy sitting at a desk. She was surprised as to how she got there, and why she was here, and where she was. She seem her cousin get up from his spot to look at the good looking guy.

" Damb it Koenma, why did you have to do that, especially with out asking me if we were ready." He yelled at the other guy. The person named Koenma, got up from his spot and made his way to them. He stook out his hand, will she did hte same and shook it. " Its a pleasure to meet you, Kagome-sama. I expect that Yusuke informed you that I wished to meet you personally." She nodded her head while tyring to surpress the heat that was raising to her cheeks. She looked behind him to see that they weren't the only people in the office. Hiei, Kuwabara, that girl Botan, and Kurama was there to. Yusuke pulled their hands apart, and will still holding her hand, he was yelling at Koenma about touching his cousin.

He then pulled her to take a seat in a sofa, will the others where just staring at her. It seemed that the girl Botan seemed a little dissappointed in something, but Kagome let it slid, not really caring for the girl. Koenma took his seat at the desk and opened a folder thing, she was curious as to what was on the inside.

" Will Kagome, I asked you here because you told Yusuke and the others about being the Legendary Miko who defeated the Evil Naraku. May you show some proof to this." He said looking at her, with, what was that in his mouth a pacifier. This man was sucking on a pacifier, she just stared weirdly at him. She looked up at him realizing that he was asking for proof. " Could you possibly show this so called Jewel, that you clam to have." He was saying again.

She couldn't believe this, he was douting her. " May I ask as to why you want to know if I'm this miko you spea of."

" Until you can clearify who you are, I wont believe that you say who you say you are." Kagome didn't know why he wanted to know plus she really didn't care if he knew. She wasn't going to deal with this, not will he douted her. She got up from her spot, and just as she did, an ugly oger came running through the door. " Koenma sir there is a green looking demon toad out here demanding that you look for some he needs." The oger was saying to Koenma. He looked at the Oger then motioned for the Demon to enter. Once he did, the demon ran to Kagome and bowed.

Everyone looked at the scence not knowing what to think, supposibly he was here to see Koenma, not . Kagome seemed to think of it strange, she looked at the demon again and was surprised to see him actually still alive. " Sama, I've looked for you for a couple of months, we need you back in our lands. Their is somethings that has accured sinse you left and needs to be checked." The green toad said while still bowing. She was use to him bowing, Sesshomaru would always hit him upside the head, telling him to respect her, and after his death, and her achievement with the battle. He never did stop respecting her, and gave her his service, as while as loyalty.

" What is it Jaken," Kagome said while still looking at the small demon. He got up from his position and continued talking.

" There had been rumors that he has returned for revenge. Your land has stead the same as while the people who have been loyal to you and our lord. We've caught a couple of lower demons in the castle, looking for something. but they will not say what." He looked at her while bringing his staff up more. " The others as while know of your return. But we just recently have been having this intrusions. I suggest that you come with me now. We have the theifs in the dungeon, awaiting to talk to you."

Everyone just sat there not understanding anything they were talking about. " Kagome, may I ask what is going on." Yusuke was asking because it seemed that he was the only one to come out of the state of shock. Kagome turned to look at everyone, while Jaken streatched his stick out at him while pointing.

" You while not address Kagome-sama in anyother way." He said to Yusuke, Kagome had sweat drops. " She is the lady of the West, and the Legendary High Priestess. I suggest you remember that Human." Kagome bunked him on the head with his staff. Everyone was still shock, as while as Koenma. She just laughed nervously, and pushed Jaken out of the office.

" Alright, I'll got, but first I have to tell my family." Jaken was quiet as will as unpatient. Kagome could tell he hasn't changed over the years. But she was actually glad to see him, she bent down and hugged him, but not that close to where she could touch his skin. She knew that he was uncomfortable, because its been along time since she hugged him. As will its been awhile since he seen her, was the last time she left the past to go to the future.

Jaken was not shock that she hugged him, but felt weird. He was not use to it, but was glad she was alright. He may have been harse to her in the past, but has gained her trust. Now she was his Lady, of course she know that he explained it to her the day she adopted Rin. Since she was the only heir Lord Sesshomaru had Kagome became her mother and in doing so was taking over the land of the deceased lord. But does she also know that she was something else, he didn't know but would explain later.

She let go of the small demon, " Its good to see you Jaken. After 500 years, you still haven't aged." He blushed at this remark, while she giggled. " I'll be a second, I need to explain to my company in the other room to excuss me," and with that she left into the office where the Spirit Detectives were.

" I'm sorry everyone but I have to go." She was going to walk to the door, when a hand stopped her.

" I'm going with you Kagome, I don't know what else your hiding from me, and I'm going to find what." Yusuke said while releasing her hand. Kurama and Kuwabara got out of their seats, nodding their head. Hiei just hmped while looking away, Botan jumped out of her seat eagerly wanting to go too. Kagome just eyed the girl not wanting anything to do with her. Everyone noticed, but said nothing. " I would like for them to go with you, Kagome-sama. It will be a mission and you have no say into it."

Kagome was really getting annoyed with that man, did he have a problem with her or something. She just nodded, " That's fine with me, I have to go and tell my family were I'm going. Then we are going to my lands." She said will walking out of the office and making a portal out of no where surprising everyone else, then jumping through it along with Jaken, it closed right behind her. Botan made a portal to Genkai's house knowing that she would be there waiting for them.y

Once Kagome made it through the portal, she didn't even know she made it. But she was knocked down by both of her children and they seemed to be crying. They were talking at once saying that they were looking for her, that one minute she was there but then was gone. She laughed at them, but quieted them down. Once they were, they looked to see Jaken, and ran to him and hugged him. He fell to the ground from the wieght of the children, and was shocked. But was a little content that they were showing affection. They got off of him and were again asking thousands of questions. Then the others walked through the door. Kagome asked Genkai if the children could stay with her for a little bit, she nodded her head. She went to Rin and Shippo, explained that she had to go for a little bit, they did their crying. But was happy that souta was staying behind to give them company. Mirkou was going with Kagome and Jaken.

Once everyone was ready, Jaken made a Portal to Makai and to where there was something to uncover.

* * *

I know that was stupid, but I tried my best. Please Review


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Kagome walked through the portal that Jaken made, on the other side you could see the Western Castle. It castle stood proud, and strong through out the years. She could see that nothing changed, it was as it was over 500 years ago. Then they stopped at the gate, the gaurds looked at Jaken will opening the gate. Everyone followed him up the pathway, there was servants everywhere. They were runnning around, cleaning, wiping, and laying out new carpet. They all were in a hussel, they looked to see Jaken's return and to see the Lady of the West. They bowed at them both will continuing with their tasks.

Everyone was shocked and were curious as to how she was the Lady to the Western lands. There could only be one way, and that was to mate with the deceased Lord, Sessomaru, and if so she would have to be a demon inorder to rule over the lands. Thats why its called the Demon Realm, plus it was the law. Kurama for some reason felt quiet dissapointed, in thinking that Kagome mated with The Lord of the Western Lands.

The stopped at the entrance of big marble doors, Jaken turned to face Kagome. " Sama, I think that you should change before you enter, this is after all the counsil, and the elders. They want to meet with you first before anything else." Kagome nodded her head, everyone looked at her not understanding what she was going to do, but then a light surrounded Kagome, and then it was gone. Instead of a human Kagome, there stood a demon. With longer black hair, still sea blue eyes, but with a different red and blue eligant kimono. She had ears on her head and fangs, as well as markings on her cheeks and hands. She also had 3 reb and 2 blue tails equeling 5, and the best part that scared every one was how she had the red 6 point star. They thought she was beautiful, and at the same time wondering if it was Kagome.

Yusuke was beyond shocked to find his cousin a Demon, and she looked like a powerful one at that. Hiei was trying to debate if he should agree with everyone and say she was attractive. Kuwabara was grueling, and Botan seemed uneasy. Kurama was estatic about finding her a demon, but a rare Ice Kitsune. Miroku just laughed realizing that she probable didn't tell them about.

She seen everyones look, " I'll explain later." She said will walking in through the doors. On the other side was a giant room, with a large rectangle table. There were just 5 people sitting down, on the end of the table there was a seat that was empty. Everyone got up from there spot once noticing Kagome entering, they bowed will she did the same, and the took their seats. As Kagome made her way to the empty seat she sat down.

Kagome seen all the people at the table, the first two people on the right of her were the Elders, will the other three people on the left were the Counsils.

Kagome motioned for the others, as in being others, Yusuke, and his group as while as Miroku to take a seat at the table.

" It's wonderful to see you well My Lady." The first Counsil member said, he was a Neko Demon. He had brown hair that went straight down his back, green apple eyes that matched his kimono. He had a red tail with red markings on his face, and same colored ears. His name was Reiji, the 1st member of the Counsil. He was a kind person to get along with but was very private to himself. He was over seven hundred years, and has been on the counsil for alittle over six hundred years. His past deals with his family serving the western lands for many generations. He knew of Seshomaru's death and was glad that Kagome was going to take over the land in his replacement.

Next to him was Panther Demon women named Kinoka. She had red and blue hair tied up in a bun with strans hanging down, her eyes and markings were purple while her kimono was blue with red patterns. She was the 2nd person in the counsil and was a kind women. Her and Kagome got along great, and when dealing with business she was serious.She is over one thousand years old, while being on the Counsil for more then eight hundred years. Kinoka past that her family was friends with the Tai-Youkais, her family has been in the Counsil Group for generations, making her following in thier footsteps. She was not surprised of Kagome becoming Lady of the West after their Lord past. She was actually happy, knowing of her defeating Naraku.

Off to the side of her was the 3rd member of the Counsil, his name is Touko. He was a bat demon with short black hair just above his neck. His eyes were brown with no markings on his face. His kimono was black and red, he seemed very presentable. He was a cold and serious person, Kagome quiet didn't care for him, but she also didn't want to kick him off from his position. He was respected through out the hole land, and was quiet good at his job. He seemed like he didn't care for people, but he did, and made sure he never letted anybody know. He's the same age as Kinoka, and has served on the Counsil the same time she did. It seemed the only person to get along with him was Kinoka. He didn't agree to Kagome taking his Lords position but later he knew he had to deal with it. In the end she turned out to be a great leader, even is she was a women.

Their jobs was to bring problems that were in the land to the recognition to the Lady, as while as helping in the Laws. They were the people that helped with consolting with Kagome in what needs to be done to make the Land better, as will as to being ideas and exchange.

The first elder off to the right of Kagome was Masumi, she was the first Elder. She's a Hawk demon, and a very strong, forward, and bold women. She had long golden curly hair reaching past her bottom, with pearl eyes, her figure was curvey in every direction. She seemed elegant, respectful, and a very serious person. She was wearing a purple lilac pattern kimono. She was over one thousand and five hundred years old. Even though she looked very young, she was wise. She served the Western Land family for many years. She did not Kagome as a friend and she never would. She looked at Kagome as her leader, and respected her, as will as giving Kagome her loyalty, and trust. The women spoke with out showing emotion.

To the side of her was the other Elder, he was the same age as Masumi. But held the opposite personality, his name was Waka. He was a Wolf Demon with purplish green hair, and golden eyes. He was handsome, and was very outgoing. He would get along with anyone no matter what title they held. Kagome looked to this person as a father figure. He was there for her when Sesshomaru passed, as while as her family. He gave her advice, as will as courage to go to the future, while she didn't want to leave the people she cared about in the past. He was a wise person as will, and Sesshomaru looked to him for guidence.

Their jobs were to help The Lady of the West with decision, and give her their advise. Kagome looked at the two figures for Guidence will she didn't know what to do. The day they told her that she was to hold the title as Lady of the West was a couple of days after Sesshomaru's death. They said since he did not choose a mate, he appointed some one to take his place, and that person was her. Since she had Rin as her daughter and she was the heir to the land, she would take her place after Rin grows up, and learn her position.

Reiji started first, " My lady since your absence the Elders have been keeping eveything in order. But after you returned from the past just recently we have been having some up cures happening in the castle, and as will there has been rumors of the one we wish not to speak of."

Everyone still understood.

" What has happened in the castle is that we caught two theifs. They will not speak of why they came or what they came for. We wish for you to handle this. Next is that to the south of your land there has been a massacure in the small villege of Takishumo. Demons of all kind, have destroyed the villegers and land. One of the villagers escaped the massacure and have made it to the castle to report. He is here now with the healers, we have no idea when this happened but he has been here for less then 2 days. " Kagome was shocked to hear this as while as angered. She would go to the living villager after the meeting. Yusuke and the others were quiet impress. They heard that the land was rich, and was dealt with carefully, and that the Lady of the land was absent at the time but would soon returned. Surprisingly it turned out to be Kagome.

Kagome waited as they others reported other things, as being the land over the years. How the Elders, and counsilers watched over while she came back into her own time for her brother. Just as everyone was done reporting, the marble doors opened up to see a very stressed out demon. His hair was a mess, while his clothes looked like they could be ironed. Behind him you could see many other people following him. Kagome, and Miroku got out of their seats. Kagome made her way to the demon, while he wrapped his arms around her waist will pulling her to him and spinning her around. Yusuke, and his group seemd shocked at the scene, while the Elders, and the counsil seemed annoyed. They were in a meeting until the Lord of the Southern Lands interups.

The demon settled her down on the ground, " Its great to see you will Kagome." Kagome hugged him, while pulling back she examined him. The black hair pulled back into a ponytail, over the years nothings really changed the wolve demon. The way his eyes light up from smiling, the way his taiil swings showing his emotions, or the way his eyes glint with happiness.

" You haven't changed at all Kouga-kun." Kagome said will noticing a small petite figure behind Kouga. He moved out of the way to see is who it was. Behind him was another wolf demon, but a female with orange hair, and green eyes. She stood up straight and putted her hand behind her head while laughing nervously.

" Hey Kagome, how have you been." Kagome laughed at the wolf demon, while giving her a hug.

" It's nice to see you too, Ayame-chan." Amaye returned the hug. Kagome looked behind her to see many other people she knew. They all made their way into the big room while hugging Kagome, and Miroku. Then she realized she was in a meeting, she looked behind her to see her company annoyed and bored. She told her friends to meet her in the Livingroom area, and they would catch up on old times. Everyone parden themselves, and said they were sorry. She nodded, while escorting them out. Once she went back to the table, she forgot to introduce everyone. But decided she would do it after the meeting.

They continued on with the gathering for another hour, once they were done she introduced everyone. " Counsilors, and Elders, I'd like you to meet Yusuke my cousin." He just stared at everyone while shrugging, " To the side of him is Kurama," They looked at him as if trying to say The Kurama. She didn't want to answer so she continued, " You all remember Miroku," they nodded their head. " Then their is Hiei, Kuwabara, and that girl named Botan." She explained not really happy to say her name. Then she continued on introducing them to the Elders and Counsils. Once they were done, Jaken informed her of talking to the villager before going to see her old comrades. Kagome nodded in understanding.

Once everyone made it out of the room, Waka walked up to her while hugging her. " It's good to see you will, My Lady. I can see your busy. Why not visiting me in are old gathering place." He said while placing a kiss on top of her head. Kagome nodded her head then he left. She turned around to see Yusuke and the others. She sighed, might as will as show them into their rooms.

" I'm needed somewhere now, but I'll have a servent show you too your rooms. Be ready with in an hour. A servent will escort you to where we will have Dinner." They nodded their heads in understanding her position. A servent came will escorting all of them minus Miroku to their apropriate rooms.

Kagome was making her way down the hall to where the fallen villager was being attended to, Miroku was at her side. She was happy that he came with her. She was happy to be back here, where it felt like home. But it brought back bad memorys, and that is what she didn't want. She remembered the meeting that were held here. How her and Shippo would come here to relax from Inuyasha. How Sango and Miroku would company her, and they too could relax. How everything seemed so long ago, and that they were still here. She shook her head, now was not the time. She had responsibilitys to uphold, and no memorys would bring her down.

Once she reached the door, she seen two of her healers talking, they turned around and bowed. " My Lady, we are sorry but we don't think he will last." The first healer said. Kagome was shocked, but held her tears. " He knows his fate and has excepted it. He only whats to see you." They bowed again and left the two. Miroku rubbed her shoulder indicating to be strong. She nodded her head, and turned the doornob.

She opened the door to find a man, who appeared to be about 30, wrapt in bandages from head to toe. You could see his face, but only his mouth, eyes, and nose that weren't bandaged. She could tell that he was resting, by his breathing and the sound of his heart. She sighed, what person would harm someone with no explanation. Who did this, she wanted to know. The man seemed to notice her presence, he opened his eyes, and found his lady. He tried to smile but couldn't because he hurted. He tried moving his hand to signal for her to come closer, but failed.

She walked to his side, while he grabbed her hand, and holding on. " My lady, you have returned after so long," he said while coughing.

" Shhe, you need your rest-" But he stopped her with the signal of his hand.

" My Lady, I don't have much time. But I must tell you what they told me." She waited but also had tears coming down her face. " They said that it was for revenge for what you did. That they were going to find you, and destroy everything you held dear. They didn't say who they were but they did say that what you deserve will come soon. My lady please be safe," She was weeping now, he wiped away her tears with his bandage hand. " My Lady you have a big heart, why do you cry for a lowly life villager like myself." He asked will staring at her with concern.

" Because, it dosen't matter what kind of life you lead. You probably want to live, don't you." She said as more tears roled down her pale face. " No body deserves to be hurt like you. I may not know you but I can tell your a great man. I'm just sorry it had to be like this." He laughed alittle confusing her.

" You have a big heart My Lady, but I know when my time is to come and I except it with open arms. I knew that where every I go I'll see the people I know. I beg of you My Lady please... be .safe and know ...that...none...of ...this...is...your...fault...but...destiny." He said will his body went limp. Kagome wept by the side of the dead man, she didn't care if she knew him, he didn't deserve this. She cried what seemed liked hours but was only half and hour. Miroku found her, and helped her to her feet. She clung to him, not wanting to let go.

He lead her into the castle's garden knowing well that that is where Waka would be and he could set Kagomes mind at ease. Once he found a bench right in the middle of the garden, he settled her down on it. Once she was settled he found Waka right behind him, he turned and walked away going to his room to get ready for dinner.

Kagome seen Miroku walk way, she was about to yell to him to stay, but she seen Waka right to the side of her. He sat right beside her, will pulling her to him. She nestled her head in the crack of his neck he hugged her but not to tight. She felt safe, just like she did when her father held her. He seemed to understand that she didn't want to talk, so he didn't even bother to ask. They stayed like that for a little while, until she shifted and sat back up. She looked at him then back at the ground. He waited knowing she was ready to talk.

" The villager told me what happened, he said it was people that wanted revenge for something I did." She looked back up at Waka with new tears straying down her face. " He told me that I was a great women, and not to blame myself for what happened. How can I not think that, feel responsibile. Why?" She asked him, but he didn't answer, but hugged her again. Once she was settled down, she realized that almost an hour has passed. She letted go of Waka and he seemed to understand because he gave her his hand. She took it and he lead her to her room, she said thanks will closing the door.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I don't Own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Ok I'm done with this chapter, this knew people just came into my mind at the last minute. Please review.

* * *

The servent that was guiding the group to there rooms was a snake demon. He showed them alittle of the castle will going to their rooms. Once he stopped he pointed to the first door, said that it was Botan's room. Everyone went in and you could see that it was huge, with gaint bay windows. The curtains were white while the wall was a blue and purple pattern marble. There was a huge closet that was filled with elegant kimonos of all different types of colors, and fabrics. In the middle of the room was a queen size bed, will curtains played around it. To the left side of the room there was furntire with flower patterns. will to the right was a door. The servent explained that in everyroom had its own gaint sized bathroom. Botan loved it, she told the others to leave while she ran to the bed and jumped on it.

Next was Kuwabara's room, it was the same as Botans except the walls were a blue and orange color. The bed was a king size, and it had orange color covers. After his room came Hiei's, his room was dark blue, while his curtains and bed covers were black. After his room was Kuramas, his walls were a red color, while is curtains and bed covers were green. Then Yusuke was next, his room was green with curtains and covers were white. In everyroom there was closets with clothes for them to were while they were staying there. The mens beds were king size and had the same size bathrooms.

Once everyone was done getting ready, Miroku was outside waiting for everyone. Once they were ready, everyone was wearing something else. Miroku was wearing a purplish black kimono robe. Kurama was wearing a red and green, while Yusuke's was all blue, Hiei's was black, while Kuwabara's was orange. Botan came out with pink kimono and blue flower petals. Miroku, being as he was, ran to her. But Botan knowing the routin brougt her broom and smashed him on the head making him fall to the ground. Everyone shook their heads while waiting for him to get up, once he did he showed them were the dining hall was.

Kagome was just making her way out of her room, she walked down the familure hall until she came arcross a door. She stood infront of it, and debated wheater she should enter or not. But she didn't because her feet continued to walk. On the way servents moved out of her way, while bowing. They were used to the cold Lord, and were not used to being recognized. But once Kagome started to come around they were happy to have a cheerful women in the castle. It brought life to the palace, and everyone was in a better mood.

Once she was at the door to the dining hall, the gaurds opened the door, while she entered. Once she made it in she found everyone already sitting, the elders, the counsil, Yusuke and his group, as will as Kouga and the others. The were seated at the very long and large table. In the middle, there was already food out, the plates were in place as will as the silverware. She took her seat and bed everyone to eat, and they did.

Kurama was wondering about Kagome, she still did not explain the part to them about her being the Lady of the Western lands. What other things is there that she hasn't been telling him. Yusuke was thinking the same, how did she get affiliated with these people. But he wasn't going to ask now, not when the food was just so dam good.

Once everyone was done, they excussed themselves and went into the family room. Kagome too went but first told two guards to collect the fallen villagers body and to bury him in the royal burial. They nodded and went on their way. Kagome stared at everyone, and was happy that everyone was there. Kurama seen her alone and was happy he had a chance to talk to her privately. He walked to her, noticing how beautiful she was in that eligant kimono she had on, and how her hair was done. Once he reaced her he tapped her on the shoulder.

She spun around and came to see Kurama behind her. " Hello, Kurama. Are you enjoying your stay here?" She asked ever so innocently. He knew she wasn't innocent, and that she was hiding something from him. " To tell you the truth Kurama I'm not hiding anything from you." She said will looking at his eyes with such mischeif. He was shocked, did she just read his mind. " I can tell by your face expression." She said again will giggling. How wonderful her laughter was, he was getting to know her, but wanted to know more about her. Like how did she end up in this position. " Can, I help you with anything." She asked will still staring at him with her head tilting to the side.

He coughed nervously, " I was wondering when you planned on telling us how did you get afiliated with being the Lady of the West. I also wanted to know alittle more about-," He was interupted by gaurds running up to Kagome and him. They seemed alerted, they bowed to Kagome once they were infront of her.

" My Lady, we were on our usual routine checking on the prisoners in the dungeon. But once we came upon the theifs, they found away to escape.." One of the guards said. " We are sorry My Lady, we don't know how they escaped but the last routine check was less then an hour ago, so they shouldn't be far."

Kagome nodded her head to the gaurds, she waved her hands, " I want a full set of guards searching the caslte as well as the outside gate. If you find them do not harm them unless neccessary, I want them back alive," she said. The gaurds bowed and left in a hurry. Kagome sighed will turning back to Kurama, " I'm sorry about this, everytime we seem to talk we get interupted, please excuss me." She bowed her head knowing that she was being watched by her people, and knowing her place. Just as she was about to leace some putted their hand on her shoulder she turned around to find Kurama.

" If you don't mind, I was hoping to acompany you for your daily duties today, if that's alright with you Kagome-sama." Kagome realized she was feeling heat rise up to her cheeks, she controled it while nodding to Kurama. He pulled his hand away from toughing her, while missing the heat of her body. He gave her a smile and she turned around while walking out of the room with Kurama and the others in tow. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Yusuke was becoming annoyed that she was ignoring him. She could tell that he wanted to know about all the things she went throw but she knew in time she would, when things around the castle would calm down.

She looked to her side and found Kurama there, she focused on her destination. Why was she getting this feeling when ever he was around. She knew this feeling, she felt the same way with Inuyasha. She wouldn't forgive him for what he putted her throught. She also didn't want to deal with men again, not with what happened with him. She didn't want to be hurt yet again, she didn't want to be betrayed, she just wanted to be alone and not to worry about men.

Kurama could tell the emotions that were flowing off of Kagome, the confuse, the determination, as will as hate. He knows about Inuyasha, but didn't understand why he would betray such kind person like Kagome. He could tell she seemed uneasy around him, but he knew that he was going to get to know her, he felf like he wanted to help her, in any way possible. He seen her walk slower and could tell that she was again uneasy.

Kagome could tell that someone was following them, she didn't know who because she didn't recognize their energy. The person seemed to be powerful, but she knew she was able to defeat the person if nessesary. The person was following in the shadows, she would tell that it was a dragon demon, and that it was a girl. She wasn't going to let the others know just yet, because she didn't know what the girl wanted.

She wanted to know what was going on with the guards, and the prisoners. Just as she was about to make into the library with the others, she felt the floor rumble alittle then a boom. Next she could hear outside of the castle people yelling and sounds of metal hitting metal. As Kagome was the Lady of the West, her first instincts were to find out were it came from, she looked out the window and found the side of the castle were the wall stood was broken down. There was debri every where, and then there were the soldiers fighting other person that looked like Hiten. _But that's impossible, Inuyasha destroyed him over five hundred years ago, I was there._ She found that the person was moving at high speed, and could see that he was slashing at every guard that came his way. She acted fast, and jumped out of the window, will landing on the ground slowly. Everyone was suprised, as will as the person. She walked to him, and examined him more, he did look like Hiten but it wasn't him. He had the same exacted hair except the eyes, they were as blue as hers. But something shocked her even more was what was on his forehead. It was the red six point star. He seemed to be shocked to, as will not understanding why she had the exact same markings as him, or why she looked like him.

He didn't care he had orders to do and was going to do it. He brought his sword out and ran to her, everyone yelled for her to run. But she didn't listen, she stood her ground. People were worried for her being. once he was in certin reach of her he jumped in to the air will getting his sword ready. The next thing he knew he was flying backwards will hitting the ground hard. He looked at the women who looked like him and could tell she didn't want to fight. He wasn't going to take that, especially from a girl that was a Ruler. He got up again and ran, will slashing his sword at her she just dodged them. He was tired of her looking at him with those eyes that looked so kind, he didn't want kind because no one showed him kindness. Not even his family, they deserted him and left him in this world full of hate. He remembered his leader telling him that his family betrayed him, how they just throw him to his feet while they ran away, from then on his leader treated him as if he was his real son. Teaching him to fight, how to use his power, as will as to not trust people you know. No he didn't want this womens pity, he didn't even want her to look at him.

She kept on dodging his attacks, not even trying to fight back. She could hear the others yelling at her to get away, but she couldn't. Her body and mind was telling her not to, that she knew this person from somewhere and she wanted to know how. Since she wasn't consintrating on the fight she felt a sudden pain on the side of her stomach. She looked and found the mans sword running right through her, she looked into his eyes and could see just for a second regret, then it was gone. She then seen a green whip come out of no where and pulled him away from her. The guy flow back again will hitting the ground hard, Kagome felt dizzy for some reason and fell backwards. She felt someone catch her before she could hit the ground, and steady her up. She smelt roses, and knew exactly who it was. Kurama helped her to her feet, she looked at the man who attacked her to see him again get hit by a bluish white light. He was hit but didn't move from his spot, then Hiei attacked him with his sword.

Kurama turned Kagome around and picked her up bridal style. He could tell she a little deoriented, and but other then that he could tell what she was feeling. He ran into the castle with Yusuke, the Elders, the Counsilers, and many other people right behind him. He heard the person named Waka tell him to head to the healers. He nodded his head and ran faster to were he felt their energys.

Kagome looked behind Kurama and past everyone else to where Hiei was still fighting with the guy. She couldn't comprehened what she was feeling. She felt betrayed when the man attacked, but she also felt something that was not coming from her. But maybe it was coming from the man, it seemed he was regreting for hurting her. She could feel Kurama run fast she didn't know where but just that she felt good to be in his arms. They felt safe, like she didn't have to worry about anything. She felt herself getting drowsy, she could tell it was from losing so much blood. She felt Kurama stop, talk to some people, then he was walking again. She was wondering what he was doing and why he sounded a little funny. She then felt him settle her on a bed, then he backed away. She reached for his hand scared about the darkness that was going to consume her soon and the warmth that he was giving her. She then felt energy flowing throw her body, recognized them as her healers. She felt the warth again and then was not scared to meet the darkness.

Natsu was watching as Kai was fighting with a guy with short black hair and black clothes. She could see that Kai was pretty hurt, she seen when he was hit by that blue light. She seen the whole thing from the start. She also knew that the Lady Kagome knew she was following them. But could tell that she wouldn't attack unless nessecary. She was also surprised when Lady Kagome didn't attack Kai, and also the look he had when he did hurt her. It was weird for her to see, because she knew the resemblance between the two, and actually how they were both Ice Demons. They were here to find the Shikon no Tama, and return it to the their leader, but got caught along the way. They were trapped in the dungeon for a little over two months, and just recently escaped. No more then an hour and the idiot had to start a fight and get caught. She didn't want to leave him, but had to return with the information. She seen the guy with black hair again slash at Kai, but he dodge it. Kai landed on the ground swiftly, he then said a few words then dust spun around him making a dirt cloud. The guy with black hair shield his eyes, once he opened them he found Kai gone. Natsu laughed, although she had to say they guy was cute he seemed kind of dumb. She knew where Kai would be so she decided to meet him.

Hiei looked around for the person, but couldn't find him. He seemed to have disappear will he did that little trick. Hiei wasn't surprised, that he would run. He putted his sword away while looking at the castle, he was wonderin how Kagome was, he felt weird how did he end up liking this girl, it wasn't a crush but more of a brother liking. She reminded him so much of Yukina, except she was dealing with much more then Yukina has gone through. He wiped the blood that was making its way down his mouth, and ran back into the castle. He too was wondering what was going on, why did that person look like Kagome and why did he hesitate to attack her. He remembered he was beyond mad at the fact he hurt her, but he also was mad because she didn't listen to eeryone when they told her to run. But no she had to play hero again and got hurt in the process. He found his way to her room, where they were keeping her. He found Kurama outside of the room, along with Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, Miroku, and many more. He kind of sweat dropped, realizing many people were worried besides him, he made his way to Kurama and stood still.

Kai found Natsu in the spot they made if they got lost from one another they would meet here for the other. Natsu was just sitting on the rock in the cave. Her hair was in a mess and dangled, her face was dirty do to not bathing for sometime, and she needed some new clothes. Although she was beautiful, she was like a sister to him. She was there for him the day their master took him in when no one else would. He looked up to this women as an older sibling. Even though they were different demons, him being a Kitsune, while she was a Dragon. He limped his way over to her, while at least she was alright.

Natsu ran to his side while steading his weight on her, she helped him to the rock that she was just on, and layed him down. She then looked over his wounds, he had a long gash to the left side on his stomach. Other then that he was alright, she didn't have the powers to heal, so she just cleaned them with water she had ready for his arrival, and bandaged his wounds. She then found him looking at her. " You don't have to worry about me, I wasn't the idiot who had to show off." She said while continuing with what she was doing.

" It wasn't my fault, them stupid guards caught my scent even before I could of sealed it." He said will looking the other way. He didn't want to argue with her right know he just wanted to figure out what they were going to do.

" What are we going to tell master, we didn't find the jewel, and we also didn't obtain any information to where it might be. I couldn't since it with the Lady Kagome or anywhere on her. The orders where either find where it was or steal it." Natsu said while finishing what she was doing. She sighed while folding her hands over her legs." I don't want to dissapoint him." Kai was thinking the same think while remembering the time he was mad. From that point on he never wanted to make him angry again. " You know I was quiet surprised you hesitated to attack that women, why." She asked will looking at him with curiousity.

He didn't want to think he also didn't know why. But memorys of her was flashing through his eyes before he attacked. " I don't know but for some reason, I seem to know her from a long time ago. I know that it was orders to attack if anyone got in our way, and once I hit her I felt this emotion of regret, like I was hurting someone that was importan to me, and yet I didn't even know her." Natsu just sat there thinking about what he just said.

" Are you sure you don't remember her from your past, I mean she looked like you could have been related. Especially with your star that's on her head. It looked like exactly yours." Natsu didn't want to believe that he probably had a sister, because she wanted to be his only sister. They grow-up together knowing each other, confinding with each other, and giving each other comfort when the other needed it. She growup with him, know everything about him and visversa. She was also jealous at the thought because she knew there was nobody out there that was related to her, she was by herself, until she meet Kai. She looked again at Kai and could tell he was sleeping, oh well might as while as rest before they start out tomorrow. She layed right by Kai and snuggled up against him for warmth from the cold air and rain. She could feel Kai turn around too to face her and pulled her to him. They were hugging each other but still apart from another, then she fell asleep.

Everyone was waiting outside of Kagome's room. The healers, and Jaken came out, they talked a little longer before the healers left and Jaken stayed. He turned to Yusuke's group, " The healers did everything they could, we can only tell with time when she will wake. I suggest you all come back later to check on her states." With that Jaken went back into the room. Everyone didn't say anything but made their ways back into their rooms. Not knowing what was going to happen later.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Please review.

* * *

_A two year old Kagome was sitting on the grass, her hair was blowing with the wind. She looked to her side to find some one with her. He had long black hair, blue eyes, and was the same age as her. They were holding hands, and just laying on the ground looking into the open sky, watching different clouds pass by. It was a happy day they were there with their parents. Then for some reason Kagome felt cold, she looked again to find her parents fighting with some people. She didn't understand and was scared. She ran behind the other boys back, but was pulled away from him when someone pulled her by her hair. The boy tried to reach for her hand but he too was pulled away by his hair and was slammed against the ground hard. He then passed out, Kagome was screaming for him to wake up, but then some one was holding her and running away with her. She seen the little boy getting smaller out of view, and could see running after her while not even releazing that the boy was behind her. She screamed for her parents, while holding her hands out to him. They were yelling her name will her father was running after the person and her. She remembered crying but then fell to he ground. She seen the person who had her flew back, she then felt someone pick her up gentle, she turned to see that it was her father. He was panting but smiling, she cried while holding on to her father. The person that took her was getting up very slowly he turned around and looked at her and her father. Kagome couldn't tell who it was because his hair was covering his face. All that she remembered was him laughing while pointing in the direction of her mother and could see that she was fighting of other demons heading her way. Her father putted her down will going of the fight the demon that took her, then he returned, grabbed her and went to her mother. She could tell her mother was tired from fighting, she was sweating, her hair was a mess, and her clothes were wripped from her fighting. She could see her mother using some light that came out of her hands, and her father had Ice too coming out of his hands. Once they were done, Kagome looked to were the boy was laying and could see a shadow picking him up, Kagome yelled and holding her arms out to the boy trying to reach him. Her parents looked in his direction and was shocked, they both ran to him but was too late. Because they seen the person that took him and ran off. Kagome hugged her father while crying harder. Her mother ran to were her son was and cried in that spot, she then remembered her father moving both of them to the spot and holding both people, he too was crying. Then everything went black._

Kagome woke up with a startle, she was panting and had sweat running down her head.. She cringde not remembering that she had a wound to the side of her stomach. She looked to see that she was in her night gown, and didn't remember how she ended up in her own room. All she remembers was talking to Kurama, then an explosion, and then she remembered seeing someone that she couldn't bring herself to remember. She heard someone knock on the door, and in came a servent. She bowed while laying the food on her bed with a tray, she bowed again. " My Lady it is nice to see you well. Master Jaken, Kouga-sama, and many others have been worried. I will inform them of your awakening," she bowed again and left.

Kagome was a little confused, she ate her food, then got out of bed will got dressed. Once she was ready, again someone knocked on the door, and then the Healers and Jaken came in. She settled herself back on the bed knowing the routine. She would have to lay in bed, while would use their energys and use it to check everything was alright. As they did exact what she knew they would do, Jaken was right to the side of her. " Kagome-sama, you had us all worried. May I ask what brought such an irresponsible idea to go and fight a person like that when you know we need you to be heathy." He told her with concern in his eyes. She knew he cared for her but would express it in his own way. She nodded her head, while he sighed. " I hope you know what to expect next time you jump to conclusions. Know if you excuss me I must get your schedule ready for the day. I will report back to you soon." He was saying while walking backwards, when he turned around it was to late to notice the door was close before walking right into it. Kagome and the Healers giggled, while he got up and walked out of the room mumbling something along the way about doors in his way.

Once Jaken was outside of the room, he found the red head human outside pacing infront of the door.

Kurama stopped pacing once he seen Jaken coming out of Kagome's room. He watched as Jaken went walking away from the door and down the hallway. Kurama ran up to him, and while walking behind him asked how Kagome was. Jaken just catched on walking and didn't even bother to talk to him. Kurama asked again and very poliely but Jaken still ignored him. He tried again asking but nothing seemed to come out of his mouth. Kurama was annoyed with the toad demon, so he turned him around to face him. Jaken seemed surprised about it but didn't show emotion, " I asked you many times Jaken, what is going on with Kagome." Kurama said as serious he could sound. Jaken still wasn't saying anything, but then Jaken recieved a very large bump on his head from someone behind. He looked to see who it was and found it to be Kagome's cousin.

Yusuke seen the whole scene between Kurama and Jaken, and he was quiet provoked. He wanted to know what was the states on his cousin, but this little baka was not saying anything. So he hit the green toad on the head, in resulting the small demon to have a bump on his head. " Some one was asking you a question you ugly toad, what is going on with Kagome," Yusuke said will again hitting him on the head. Jaken rubbed the lumps on his head, while looking at Yusuke with a frightening look.

" She is doing alright, she just woke up." Yusuke was getting ready to hit him again, " You may see her when you like." He then took of like a startled cat. Yusuke watched the small demon left then turned to Kurama.

" Will, thats the last of him, now if you don't mind I'm going to visit Kagome." Yusuke said will putting his hands into his pocket. He started walking off and could feel Kurama following him. Yusuke was alright with Kurama, he was his friend but with his cousin it was different. He stopped right in his spot, " May I ask where you are going." Yusuke asked without even turning around.

" To visit Kagome, she had me worried and I wanted to ask her what she was thinking about not attacking someone that attacked her first." Kurama said while walking past Yusuke, he then felt Yusuke turn him around to face him.

" I don't know you what you feel for my cousin Kurama, but remember if you hurt her in anyway you'll have to deal with me." He said will looking into his eyes seriously then again walked past Kurama.

Kurama wasn't surprised by Yusuke's treat, he understood. He would have done the same thing if he was in his position. Kurama decided Yusuke needed time to be with Kagome, so he walked away, deciding later that he was going to visit her.

Yusuke seemed kind of bad for being a jerk to Kurama, but he needed to understand that Kagomes been through a lot, and she didn't need more to worry about. He sighed, he should tell him that he was sorry, but he would do that later. He reached the door that lead to Kagome's room. He started at it hard, what was he going to say, now that he finally had the chance to talk to her alone. He was about to knock on the door when it opened to reveal a fully dressed demon Kagome. He retrieved his hand back and looked at her, she motioned for him to enter. He did while making his to an open seat on the sofa by the bay window. He examined her room, her walls were a light red with white trimming. Her bed was a queen size, with sakura design patterns, her head board had a white cresentmoon, with a red six point star on the side of it. She had another door to the right of her bed, her drapes where white too. He watched as she walked back to her bed and seat.

" Alright, what is it you want to know," she said while crossing her arms over her chest. Yusuke looked at her remembering about her injures, but there seem to be none, unless they were under her purple and white kimono. She seemed to be the same old Kagome from when they were younger sitting like that on her bed. He giggled alittle memorizing. She rose an eye brow, " Whats so funny," she asked. He shook his head while waving his hands infront of him.

" Nothing, just remembering when we were younger," He then scene her get up from her spot and made her way to him, she then took a seat. She took his hand into hers and just seat still while she rubbed it.

" Yusuke, I'm sorry, I must of gave you quiet a scare." She was saying while looking into his eyes. " It's just that person, he looked like someone I knew from when I was in the federal era, so I wanted a better look. Then when I seen his face, it was like reality shocked me and I couldn't move. I don't know who he his but my body and mind where telling me that I did. When he was about to attack me my body didn't register it until it was to late." She sighed will remembering the dream, should she tell him, or should she just forget it. She looked out of the bay window that was open, the sky was bright blue, with silver clouds in the sky. She then looked at him again while still holding his hand, " Again I'm sorry if I worried you and the others."

Yusuke again sighed he wanted to come and ask her questions, and yell at her about being stupid. but now he couldn't because, will she just didn't need it. He squeezed her hand back signaling that he understood. They had their moment until he coughed, she looked at him funny. " You asked me what I wanted to know," she then knew that what he was going to ask and it was not going to be easy. " I want to know how did you get into this crazy stuff." He yelled while she covered her ears with her hands. He seemed to notice and in a quiet voice, " Why did it have to be you, why couldn't it have been someone else." Kagome stared at him and could tell that he was frustrated. " Why did YOU HAVE TO TAKE THIS RESPONSIBILITY AT A YOUNG AGE. Why did you agree to this." He then turned his head away from her as will as taking his hand away from hers. He got up from his spot while walking to the open window that lead to the belcany. He walked to the legde while folding his hand over the realing and leaning over it.

Kagome watched with intence eyes as he walked out onto the belcany. She walked right behind and stood still, her hair and kimono was blowing with the wind.

" I just don't understand why it had to be you." He then turned around to stare again at her, " Why, you've indured so much and yet you can still hold your head high be a strong person these people need." He walked to her and held her by her shoulders, " Kagome, do you do these things because you need to or because you want to. Do you indure the bad with the good because you need to, or just because its whats expected of you." He then hugged her tight, " Are you really doing this for yourself and not for them, or are you doing it because its what's need to be done."

Kagome was blanked at the questions, why was he asking her this things at a time like this. She could feel Yusuke's hold tighten on her. " Just tell me why, so I won't have to doute myself for not being supportive of you. Tell me so I can understand you."

Kagome stood shocked, _so he thinks that he hasn't been supportive and that its partly his fault. _She raped her arms around him. " Yusuke, I do these things because I want to, not because its whats expected." She looked up at his face, " I would have done everything over again if I had to, because this is how its suppose to be, my life evolves around the people I know now." She looked into the sky while closing her eyes she said, " Even the people I know from the past, the people that made me who I am today. My life is to protect those that need it especially helping those in need. I am who I am and I would not change a thing." She opened her eyes, " and I know that I have lost so much, but I 've also gained alot to." She looked into Yusukes eyes, while tears ran down her face. " I'm sorry if I worried you but remember this, what I've went through is not your fault. Because what I 've went through, your were my support, and I thank you for that."

Yusuke again held her to him, how in the heck could he not feel sad for her, and yet she didn't want to be sad. She wanted to think about what was important. He soon realized that his little cousin wasn't little anymore, and but a beautiful women who gave everyone happiness. He felt her shift in place, he backed up and found her not crying anymore. He giggled and remembered when they were younger she would always cry to him about grandpa's scary tales, and he would always have to comfort her, but it seemed to be reverse this time. She was the one who was soothing his worries. He felt her gaze on him, and dropped his arms that were around her, she did the same. They stayed like that for a moment until Miroku stook his head out of the white drapes. His eyes widen at see Kagome alright, he ran to her while hugging her, then behind him there were others. Kagome laughed at everyones worries, as while as Yusuke. Everyone made their way into the living room area.

As everyone was settled down, Kagome looked around to find Kurama and Hiei no where. She got up from her spot but then noticed Jaken making his way to her. He bowed, while taking out a piece of paper, " My lady the Elder's and Counsels wish to meet with you. They are already in the meeting room." With that he took his leave. Kagome excused herself will making her way to the meeting room. Once she made it in she found everyone there, the got up and bowed, while she did the same. " My Lady, we have glad you are alright. We've got some information on the thiefs that escaped. They were spotted by Kenisha Land, one of our soldiers were traveling the land and found the male thief demon injured. He reported this to the Leader in command Yesterday."

Kagome nodded her head, why were they in the Kenisha Land, it was known as one of the poorest in the land. There was always stories that the Lord of the Eastern land had a son that was to take his place. But the heir dissapeared, the Lord then feel sick to a dieases that was triggered by depression, having nothing to live for he died. After the Lord passed, there was no heir left to take his place. The Land grow desperate for a leader, but none was resign. Many fought for the land, will others tried to survive. The Other Lords tried to help but could not establish order, therefore hoped that the rightful heir would return.

Kagome wasn't surprise that they were from the Eastern Lands, and was not surprised when the Heir did not return. She sighed there was rumors that a new leader was planning on taking the order over the Eastern Land, and would also attack the other Lords wanting to have the whole lands to himself, also making him in charge of the Makai Realm. She could still see that it would not happen.

Reiji continued on explaining about the thiefs, she really didn't seemed interested but had to because it was her duty. " As will as you were healing my lady, we sent out soldiers as while as master Miroku to the Takishumo, to inspect the damages and the survivers. He said he would report the states later, but now we have a problem with the Leader of the Matsu. We got report that the thiefs work for him, and since they didn't successed in their jobs, we heard that he plans on sending more. We have seatted up security in the castle. That is all we have for now, but My Lady, we ask of you to take it easy, we need you." He said with his big green eyes that reminded her of Shippo, how she missed him so, and Rin. Everyone to nodded their heads stating that they wanted her too be safe.

The meeting was over, and she walked them out of the room. She walked back to where Yusuke was and found him hitting Kuwabara upside the head, she then seen Hiei walking to the window that was in the room. She decide to follow him, he stood right infront of the window, while she stood behind him. She remembered that it was him who helped defend the castle. She knew he knew she was behind him, " I just wanted to say thank you, since I couldn't the last time I saw you." He just cotinued to star out the window. " Is there something that catches your attention out there." She said while going to the side of him to look out of the window. " Nothing seems interesting unless you like treess." He looked at her, she looked so innocent and pure, but a little dumb, he slightly smiled, but Kagome caught him. " Are you smiling," he seemed to blush. She clapped her hand together, " oh kawaii Hiei-kun, you should try to smile more often, you look cute." He blushed even harder while looking the other way, while snorting. Kagome laughed it was the first time she actually got a response from the cold demon.

She looked around to see if Kurama was around but couldn't find him, she sighed but continued talking to the others while the day went on.

Kagome was in the Garden looking at the flowers, she liked comin here when ever she wanted to relax and boy right know did she need to relax. Miroku report his experience, and the damage done to the land. She told him to get ready because by tomarrow she planned on going herself. She wanted to help the one's that survived as will as to see what other services she could help with. She got up from her spot on the bench and was on her way to the exit of the garden when she heard something. She went to where the fountain was and found-

* * *

Haha, I'm going to wait until the next chaptor to tell you what she finds. I know I'm bad ( Dodges the knives that were being thrown and ran behind a tree,) I'm sorry ok, ( Every one mean muges her) Gosh what evil looks. Ok I promise I'll have the next chapter up tomarrow. Ok ( Everyone waves their fist. While Kur-Kag88 sweat drops.) Ok I promise If I don't have it up by tomarrow I'll have two extra chapters ready by the 16 ok. ( Runs away from the everyone, while yelling) OH AND PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW.


	14. Chapter 14

Will here is the next chaptor.

This chaptor is dedicatied to Kittyb78. Thank you for your review on every chaptor they really helped me.

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. So if you try sueing me good luck, all you'll get is two cars and a crying baby. LOL

Oh, and to all the people how will be reading this. All the charactors will probably be OOC here and there sometimes. Just a reminder.

* * *

She couldn't believe it, the male thief that attacked her was here, in the caslte. He was even more badly beaten then he was before. He was laying in the patch of Iris flowers. His clothes were torn, he had worser injuries then he could possible of survived. He was laying on his stomach, he was breathing hard, and blood was everywhere. Kagome felt the need to run to him and did, she fell beside him and she to was panting. She turned him over and was even more shocked to find a huge gash run down his stomach. His white and green kimono was leaked in blood, and he seemed pale, his eyes were closed and was panting realy hard. Kagome covered her mouth with her hands, feeling the wave of tears coming to her eyes, she layed her left hand over his wound. He opened his eyes on contacted with her touch, he seemed dazzed, and couldn't see straight, then once his vision was clear he seen her, the person that he was looking for.

Kagome was shocked to find that this male was hugging her, and tight. She felt his grip loosen, and he faced her. She remembered him but from where. He examined her condition and found her to be alright, he sighed. Kagome stared at him weird, " I'm sorry if I attacked you last time onee-chan." He said while smiling, then reality hit her, that smile, the touch, the scent. Her eye's filled up with tears, and he wiped them away. She jumped to him while knocking him down with her. She forgot about his wounds, but she still cried. " Shesh, onee-chan is alright. I found you and I won't leave you again. I'm sorry I didn't remember until now but for a long time. I was told that okasan and otousan didn't want me." Kagome shook her head, and was about to say something until Kai covered one finger over her mouth. " I know now that it was a lie, that's why I came here to warn you-"

He couldn't finish what he was saying because he was captured. by the Guard Leader, Hikaro. Hikaro grabbed him by his clothes while dragging him away from Kagome. She got up from her spot ever so fast, and ran to them. " Let him go, Hikaro." He shook his head, " I command you." So he stopped in his spot with her brother.

" I do not care if you order me, I opposed of you taking My Lords place. He committed a crime and that was attacking you, therefore he is to be put away." With that he walked away with the prisoner, while Kagome feel to the ground. She had tears coming down her face, but was brought up to her feet by someone. She turned around to find Waka steadying her, he walked her over to the bench they were at before and helped her seat. He wiped her tears away, " Its a leaders duty to protect our Lady. He did what was needed to be done. " He said will giving her a cloth to wipe her tears. He looked away from her," Why do you think he returned?"

She turned to look at him, " Why do you think he was badly beaten, then before he left here." He said while getting up, " Hikaro has the right to put him in the dungeon, but he has no right to say you cannot visit him," and walked away. Kagome stared at Waka's back as he walked away, at times he could be oddly strange, but wise. She got up from her spot and went in search of Jaken.

Kurama was walking around the castle until he came upon Kagome, she was walking ever so fast. So he followed her, he then seen her find Jaken and the two were talking.

" Jaken, I wish to visit the dungeon." Jaken stared wide eyed at her.

" But My Lady, it would be unwise to-"

" I don't care what is unwise, Hikaro took someone down there with out my orders. He may be able to disobey me when it comes to the rules, but it is against his say for me to visit this person." She said queit blank.

Jaken sighed, what was with Hikaro, he knew not to upset the Lady Kagome, because it was havoc on the rest of the people. " Alright My Lady, give me a second, and I will escort you down there, with some guards." He then continued on with his task while she went to set on her way.

Kagome was thinking about Kai, why did he returned more beaten then before he escaped. What was it that he wanted her to know. She seen Jaken finishing his task, he grabbed his staff and motioned her to follow him. As they were making their way into the dungeon they found two soldiers as will as Hikaro. They were standing at their post while Hikaro was ordering them to do something. Once they seen Kagome, they kneeled, but Hikaro did it with little respect. Kagome noticed but said nothing, Jaken lead her into where the dungeons lead.

They made their way down the long hallway, in each dungeon was a person. They were calling out to Kagome while she passed them, yelling at her, asking for her forgiveness, and pleading for help. Kagome cluthed her fist and closed her eyes, she tried focusing on the scent of her brother. But everything smelted the same, dirty, filthy, and disgusting. She could she hear the pleas of the prisoners. She wondered what they have done to be in this kind of sitution. She could see the people begging for things she just couldn't do, there was demons of all kind. But most were older demons. Kagome then found the scent she was looking for, she stood right in front of the cell which held her brother.

Kagome stood still while looking into the small area where her brother was laying. He was dirty from the dirt on the ground, his clothes were the same but he seemed to have more bruises then before. Kagome tightened her fist in anger, she would have to deal with Hikaro later, but now she needed to get her brother out of there.

Jaken stared at the limp body that was on the ground, he was surprised at to why his Lady wanted to see this person, that attacked her in the first place. He stared at his lady, she seemed to be shaking from looking at the person, and then she went to the cell door. She ran her fingers along the bar that held the prisoner and her apart. Jaken wanted to know why she wanted to see this person, why did she have an interest in him. He seen her open the door to the cell and watched as she walked over to the demon. The guards seemed to hesitate to let her in, but Kagome stared hard at the guards, knowing quiet while not to stop her, so they backed off. Jaken shook his head knowing quiet while the punishment for making their Lady made. He watched with curious eyes as she knelt down by the prisoner and stroked his head. He turned his head so his face was visible to see, thats what mostly shocked the poor Jaken. Because not only did this person look exactly like Lady Kagome, he had the same markings as her. He shook his head violently while running to the two, and pointing to the fallen demon. " Kagome-sama, do you know who this prisoner is."

Kagome smacked him upside the head, while Kai looked at her weird. The poor demon had a small lump on his head.

Kagome turned from Jaken to her brother, she examined his injuries more. Once she was done, she helped her brother from the ground and walked out of the cell. She could tell that Hikaro was staring at her with hate, but didn't care. Jaken ran out as while will rubing his brusied head. He followed Kagome out of the dungeon while bringing the man to the healers.

Once Kagome opened the door to the room, she slamed the door in Jaken's face, while bringing her brother to the bed. Just then the healers walked in through another door, while circling around the injuried demon. They used their energy to analyzed his injuries. Once they were done they pushed Kagome to the side, " My Lady, as we analyzed his injuries are severe, we will need him to sleep but are healing powers while take a while for him." Kagome sighed with relief, " He is awake now if you wish to speak with him, but please don't take long," with that the healers left.

Kagome walked to where Kei was laying, he was bandaged around his stomach, arms and legs. He had his eyes open while looking at the ceiling. He senced his sister coming closer. She knelt by him while taking his bandaged hands into hers. He stared into the familar eyes that were identical to his.

Kagome was confused and wanted to know where he was this whole time. He seemed to have read his mind, " I guess you want me to start explaining huh." She started to get a little teary, as he was remembering. Again he started to look out the window that was in the room, and looking to the sky. " It started that day when we were in the park with Okasan and Outosan."

He was in a memory where they where in the park, both were holding hands while looking into the blue sky. Then it fast forward to where someone was taking her away from him. He tried to reach for her but was hit in the head and blacked out. He woke up with little memory of his childhood life.

_He woke up in a cave like room, it was surrounded with silk covering the walls. He didn't remember how he got there or where he was. He examined the room, there was a small bed that he was on an in tables made of marble. The curtains seemed to be making up the room, he then seen someone coming through, and appear before him. The man had white hair with purple eyes, he was pale as the moon, and seemed to be a man around the age of 20. He was wearing black and purple kimono, with a white sash and a kantana. _

_He walked to the young boy, and sat beside him. Kai was crying a little not knowing where he was and wanted someone he couldn't remember. The man rubed his back while soothing him with words a mother would tell him. Just then Kai stopped crying, where was his parents, he searched the little room he was in and while getting to his feet and bolting out of the small cave room. The other man followed behind him while not saying anything. Kai searched everyroom he could find but only found other people that he didn't know. Kai finally slumped to the floor exhuasted from the search, the man finally bent down and lifted the three year old up from the ground and went into the room they were in earlier. He letted Kai cry on his kimono, while asking at the same time where his family was. The man seattled him down back on the bed and touched the little boys head, making him face him. " Your family didn't want you, so I took you in." He said with the ever so serious eyes he had. Kai just cried harder not believeing the man. But the man got up from his spot, " Since you while be staying with us we while train you to feel no emotion, and focus on survival." He said while not looking back and walking away from the small boy, leaving him to cry. _

_As time passed he came to learn that he was a demon, and with his master learned to control his powers. He became friends with a girl named Natsu, since they were young. They depended on each other since they had no one else. They trained together, ate together and did missions togather._

Kagome seemed a little jealous of someone taking her place as his sister, but at least he was alright.

_Over the years they were taught survival, they were theifs. They stole everything and killed anyone. Their master had told them of a plan about ruling the Makai world. They thought that it was crazy but they stood by him and followed out with his plan. Then he gave him and Natsu a mission that was believed of the legendary Shikon no Tama. They knew of the story that it desseapered with the Miko who had it. But he assured them if they went into the Western castle they could find clues to its lead, and so they did. But failed in their mission, and returned home. Once they were home their master asked to talk to them privately. He asked how the search went and Kai told him about the Lady of the West returned. He continued on about them getting caught and then their escaped. He told him about his battle with the Lady, and also explained that she had the same markings as him. _

_Then out of no where his master pinned him to the ground. " Are you critizing me," he asked while knelling ontop of Kai. Kai shook his head, but continued on how he felt he knew this person from somewhere. Then his master attacked him with his sword giving his his wound on his stomach. The Master continued to beat him, until it was hard for Kai to move. Natsu just stood in her place unable to do anything and didn't understand anything. Once his master stopped, he slumped by Kai's ear and said, " The reason you think you know her is because she is your sister." Just then the memory he had was when his family was in the park and his sister was being taken away. While he too was being carried away, then he remembered he was hit in the head. Forgetting his memory of his past. _

_His master got up from the ground and went into his chair, while sipping his cup he had. " You were just part of my little plan on revenge for your sister." He said while seattling his cup back on the table, and turning to face him. " I tought that by stealling you she would suffer the same fate I suffered. But it seemed she didn't did she." He got up again and went to the window that was in the room, " To think that you would obey my orders, and kill her if you seen her and yet you return with only the excuse of injury." Natsu grinned her teeth worried about her best friend, and mad at her master for lying to him and her. " I'm surprised after all this time you still don't remember being taken away from her or your parents." Kai balled his fist in anger to this person who he thought was his family, and someone important to him. " Oh will, now I just have to finish you off, before you can run back to her and tell her of our plans." He held out his hand over Kai's body while gathering energy at the same time and letting it fly his way. _

_Kai waited for the impact, but it never came. He looked and found himself covered in a white light, and vanished. He then appeared to where him and Natsu always hid out when on missions. It was their only place of freedom, away from the killing, the missions, and the stealing. He turned around to find no one, and fell into blackness._

_Natsu was sitting infront of her master, while acting as she knew nothing. He stood in his still in his spot, while looking at the black spot that was once where Kai was laying. He stared at it calmly while turning to face Natsu, and walked away from her. Knowing of her doing, but he knew he would punish her later, not now._

_He woke up to someone wiping his face, and seen that it was Natsu. She was a mess, her hair was messed up, she had bruises and she seemed to be pale. She got up from her spot and grabbed a cup of water she had, she came back to him, and helped him to seat up. He could tell she was the one who transported him here and for helping she was punished. He could tell that she bandaged him up while he was sleeping, and also cleaned up the blood he got from their master. He drank the water then layed back down. _

_" Why did you do such a stupid thing Natsu," he asked her while she had her back turned from him. She seattled down the cup and stayed still. _

_" Becuase if I didn't I would have lost you," she turned around while crying at the same time. Kai just looked at her with serious eyes. " Becuase if I hadn't of done something then he would have killed you." She walked to him while pushing him to lay all the way back. " Plus I think you need to go and visit you sister, and tell her of our Masters plan." She said with such saddness. He was surprised she remembered because he didn't until now. " When you leave Kai you will be leaing me forever." She said while looking out of the cave they were in. " I'll miss you and hope every thing goes will for you." She said while looking at him again and holding his hand into hers. " I guess were going to break that promise about never leaving each other alone again aren't we." He tightened her hand into his._

_" No, because I'm going to return to you." She laughed, but he was serious. " I mean it, I will return for you. You may not be my sister by blood but your my sister by heart. I promise you that no matter what while be a familly, just with another sibling." She hugged him, and he returned it. She left soon after not wanting any spy to find out where he was at just in case their master sent someone to follow her. He healed within a day and made his way in search of his sister. That's where it lead him to this day._

Kagome nodded her head in understanding, but she wasn't quiet sure who this person was that he was talking about. " He wants the Jewel for something but we never questioned why. He also said he wanted revenge on someone who was the holder of the Shikon no Tama. But again never said why. Onee-chan you have to be careful, now that he knews your back he'll do anything to take this title away from you. He wants to become the whole ruler of Makai. Now that their is no Lord of the Eastern Lands he plans on concurring that first. Then moving in on the next Lands." He was tired of talking and Kagome got alot of information then she knew. Kai eyes were almost shut by the time she got up from her chiar. She went and kissed the top of his forhead while walking away. " I'll visit you later Kai-kun, I promise." With that she left in search of her Elders and the Counsilers. She needed to tell them of her knew information, and called upon Jaken and told him to hold a meeting with everyone there, especially her cousin. She had some surprising news.

* * *

Ok sorry about the wait, I know no excuses. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm so sorry for not updating in a while, I've been having problems with this story. Since it was my first fanfiction story ever I just lost inspiration with it. But its back so I'm updating. Thanks for the reviews and hope that you like it.

* * *

Kagome stood in front of the table, to her right was the Elder's and to her left was the council. She could tell that they were a little surprised at the meeting. Kagome looked at her cousin, then to his friends, she then turned to Waka and seen the smile that reassured her that everything was going to be alright. 

She began to talk, " The reason I called everyone here is because we have a visitor," it was silent. " It's one of the prisoner's that escaped a couple of days ago." Gasped were heard from around the table. 

" That's not the only thing," their attention was still on her, " He happen's to be someone I know," again more gasps, " He's my twin brother." 

" This is absorbed, how are you going say that this person is your brother, what does this have to do with him anyway," said a very angry Touko. 

" He has everything to do with this situation, he came to me telling me about the information about the person who is behind this." She was annoyed.

" Still how can you trust him after so long."

" Are you questioning me," she asked in straight in the eye, " To what domain do you have to question me, as I remember I was the one who was in charge here"

" You wouldn't be in charge if our Lord didn't save your sorry ass," Touko's aura was darkening, he was mad, and Kagome was the reason.

Kagome stood, Kinoka shot up as well and was going to stop Kagome knowing full while what she was going to do, but was stopped by Reiji. Kagome made her way to him, her miko power's were flaring. Touko could tell she was powerful, but she had no reason to abuse her leadership.

" Is that what you think, that I would abuse what I am doing," she asked him, he was a little startled by hearing that, but he still stood his ground. " For years you knew me, as well as my purpose in taking the position, do you think that I'm a fool." She continued her way to him, with tense eyes matching his. " My relationships have nothing to deal with how I lead, and you should know that." Her power was leaking through the whole room, it was itching the hair on Touko's back. " Reason is because I'm worried, I have a job to do and that is to find who is behind this, and yet you have to judge me, Why?" She asked she was standing right in front of him and in his face.

He had no reason to question her, wasn't her loyalty to the position good enough, apparently not for him. Kinoka stood again, " Kagome-sama, he is sorry, as well he knows his own position. Please continue on as to why you wanted to tell us this information." Kinoka said trying to calm her Lady. It appeared it didn't work.

" Touko-san, may I ask as to why you question me so, is it because you hate me." She asked, this time she didn't hesitate. " You're a great person for what you do, your cold, just like Sesshomaru. But even he came to see me as a friend, can't you." This time she was sincere, her eye's protraed sadness, Touko was token back by this. " I understand you don't like the idea of me taking the lead of Lady of the West. I was terrified, me a person who not only found out that I was a demon just a little less then a year ago, but also a person who wasn't right for the job. I took it into consideration for Rin, I took it because he wanted me too, because I felt that I was more of a use then just sitting around and not doing anything. I look at this role as if it was not just a job, or position, but something that I would learn to do, and help other's that need it. As well Rin doesn't need it at such a young age." 

Kagome was still fuming, but she had enough, she was tired of being put down by someone who she really didn't care for. How could he say that none of this mattered, Kai was the only person who knew the person that was behind this, and yet Touko didn't want to believe in it. " You will listen to what I have to say, this is a matter that includes the people of this land. You will either listen or well be dismissed from the council." Kinoka gasped but bowed her head, as well as everyone else. Touko didn't say anything, he took his seat. " We will listen to what he has to say, not only is he guilty of hurting me, but he is also guilty of breaking an entry to the Castle. He knows he will be punished for that, but he is still willing to come forth and speak. If any of you have a complication with that, speak or else." No one stood, no one spoke, they could tell their Lady was angry, but they would listen. 

" I will bring him in shortly," with that said she left the room, and went to fetch her brother. 

As she walked she couldn't help but remember the pain in Kinoka's eye's when she said she would release Youko of his position. She could tell she had feelings for him, but that still did not for the what he did. She sighed she really wasn't going to take him off, but she was serious, she wasn't going to put up with him anymore. She stopped at a painting hanging on the wall. There in the glorious picture stood the great cold demon Sesshomaru. It captured every detail, it was as if it was a real picture and not a painting. 

His long silver hair, detailed to every strain of hair, his amber eye's, as if they were really staring back at her. His tall, slender figure, his hard chest. Kagome stared at her hands remembering the cool, warmth she felt from his body heat, and as every minute went by that it escaped with the wind that took him away from her. She remember the clothes and the touch of the fabric as she cried into his chest. 

She slammed her hands into the picture, balling her hands into a fist, she slammed them again.

" Baka, Baka, Baka, Sesshomaru no Baka." She yelled, then falling to the ground, with her hands still connected to the wall. " Why, why did you have to leave me alone, it's hard." she told the picture, " Everything is just so hard, what am I to do about this situation, why did you leave me in this position." She cried for the first time in a while. She missed the warmth, the feeling of her friend. She missed talking to him, but he was gone, " What should I do, they don't want me," she said to the picture, " No one wants me to be the Lady of the West. Why did give me such a burden." 

" Is that what you think it is," said a voice from behind. Kagome turned and found none other then Kurama, he walked to her wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to her feet. As she stood on two he pulled her into an embrace. " I think your doing a wonderful job," he whispered. Kagome was surprised by how gentle he was. " Don't let anyone think that your bad at what your doing, it must be hard doing it alone, but try to remember you have friends." Kagome wanted to cry, but she wasn't going to let herself fall, not for him, she knew she was still hurting. She pulled away. 

" Thanks, I have to go," and with that she took off. Kurama just watched as she walked away, he knew she felt what he did, and he was going to make sure that nothing hurt her. 

Kagome went into the room that was being guarded by some guards, as she went past them she entered a room, and there laying on the bed bandaged up was Kai. He was breathing steadily, he appeared to be much better then the day before. 

As she was not to far from him his eye's shot open. He turned to look at her and had a smile, which she returned.

" How are you feeling, Oni-san." 

" I feel like a horse sat on me," he said with a sigh.

" Kai-kun are you feeling up to meeting a few people." She asked with worried eyes.

" Hai," he said, " After that am I going back to the dungeons." 

Kagome bowed her head, " I'm sorry it has to be like this," she wanted to cry. He sat up and touched her chin with his claw hand, well lifting her head so he could look into her eye.

" One-chan, this is not your fault, nothing is. I understand your role, and know that what I've done there will be a punishment, but know that it will be only for a while."

Kagome nodded her head, as long as he was here she would make sure that his punishment wasn't severe, plus she was the one to agree upon what standard of punishment he would get.

" Hai," she wiped the tears that was at the rim of her eye's. " Are you ready, everyone is waiting." 

He nodded his head, and got to his feet. He had to admit the healing from the healer's really helped. He walked to and then left the room, as she lead.

Yusuke was beyond mad, what was she thinking.

Kuwabara was just thinking about Kagome's cat.

Hiei was being his usual self.

Kurama walked back into the room, not noticing the eye's that watched him.

Waka just sat in his seat waiting with his eye's closed and his hands folded in his lap. To the side of him Masumi was doing the same, she just sat in her seat patiently. 

Kinoka told Touko that she wanted to talk to him. As they walked out of the room, she smacked him upside the head.

" What's the matter with you, why would you make our Lady mad." She asked as she had her arms on her hips.

Touko just stared at her bewildered, as he robbed the soft spot. " I had my reason for asking," he said crossing his arms, with his cold look.

" Do you really want her to replace you, I thought you liked her." 

" I do, its just that," he couldn't find the words. " Sometimes I doubt her," he finally said.

Kinoka just looked at him blank, " You should of apposed of her being the Lady of the West, if you think that having her as our leader is a mistake then you don't know anything." With that she walked off.

Touko closed his eye's from the headache he had, he knew that Kagome was a strong women, and he wondered why he doubt her. He walked back into the room, wanting to apologize to his mate. 

Jaken just waited outside of the room for his Lady. As he seen Kagome coming with the man from the other day, he bowed and opened the doors. As she thanked him, she walked in with her brother right beside her. 

Everyone stood, bowed, then she took her seat, Kai sat right beside her, then motioned for the rest to seat.

" Everyone this is Kai, he is my twin brother, and the person who knows who is behind all of this."

Everyone seen the resemblance between the two. The hair, the eye's, and the marks, they were the exact same. Everyone stared at him either with hate, anger, or curiosity. 

Kagome started to ask him if he could inform the other's about his master. 

Kai took a breather before he began.

" My master stole me from my family when we were younger, he brain washed me into thinking that my family abandon me. It was so long ago that I believed him. He trained me and many other's, he said it was for a great cause. As years went on he talked about the Shikon no Tama." Kagome reached for his hand and gave him a small squeeze, he smiled at her and continued. " After some short time, he asked me and a friend to go to the Western Lands. Either to find the wear about of the Jewel or to retrieve it for him." 

" He said it belonged to his father, his father was the rightful owner of the Jewel, and so we believed him. He was everything we know or knew. He wanted the jewel in order to gain power over the Makai Realm. First he was going to start at the Northern Lands. For so many year's they have been without a Lord, so he thought he could make an army out of them. He then explained about attacking the Lady of the West for what she did to his father." 

" After hearing that we were mad at this person who upset our master. But did what ever he asked as to do, then that day when I came here with my sister, I mean friend Natsu we were captured. After we escaped we decided we would go our own way's and meet at a certain location. I then got caught, from there I attacked you," he had a sad look when he turned to Kagome. " After that I landed back to where Natsu and I were suppose to meet. After that I was confused, I had a feeling of guilt, and familiarity, recognition, and hurt. As I was reporting to the Master, he bluntly stated the real reason why I was there, how he took me from my family to use me, and that I was a failure. I knew then by the information that he was giving me, that he was going to kill me. Just as he was about to I disappeared and found myself in the same location Natsu and I meet earlier. When I awoke I found her badly beaten, but she still had enough energy to tend to me. I left and came straight here."

Everyone took their time to absorb the information, Kagome could tell he was still surprised for the information his master gave him. 

Kagome then decided to ask the question everyone wanted to know. " Kai who is this master of your."

_**He looked at her then, " His name is Hakudoushi." **_

_**Everyone gasped, except Yusuke and his group.**_


End file.
